Harry Potter e as Quatro Casas
by PerolaMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter nem começou direito o quinto ano em Hogwarts e já está as voltas com descobertas sobre o passado, seus sentimentos, e vários segredos que rondam Hogwarts. Várias tragédias acompanhadas de visitas constantes a ala hospitalar. Quando ele


- CAPÍTULO UM - Enfim, férias de verdade  
  
  
  
  
  
Desde que deixara Hogwarts, Harry não parava de pensar e sonhar com a morte de Cedrico no fim do Torneio Tribruxo, e do rosto de Cho Chang cheio de lágrimas. Além disso, uma frase de Dum-bledore não saía da sua cabeça: "Chegará o dia em que vocês terão que escolher entre o que é cer-to e o que é fácil", Harry não sabia se ele faria a escolha certa, porque a última que ele fez foi a fácil, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.  
  
Todo dia ele recebia várias corujas dos amigos tentando alegrá-lo. Rony mandava os doces e bolos da Sra. Weasley e notícias do quadribol, Tia Petúnia continuava a dieta de Du-da, já que ele não conseguira emagrecer. Depois de muito insistir com Hermione, Harry rece-bia o Profeta Dia-rio, mas de vez em quando, Harry percebia a falta de alguma página, pelo menos ele era mais in-formado bruxisticamente. Hagrid falava sobre sua missão de conseguir gigantes aliados e não es-clarecia muito os planos de Dumbledore, quase não falava sobre eles. Sírius também dava ares de vida, nas suas cartas-bilhetes.  
  
Não tinha se passado um mês, quando Harry acordou naquela manhã, ele abriu as janelas do quarto e desceu as escadas que ficavam no nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, se preparando para o seu quarto de grapefruit, e pensando nos doces que tinha escondidos embaixo da tábua solta do quarto. Ao chegar na cozinha percebeu que havia um clima pesado no ar, enquanto Tio Valter re-clamava: - Que escolas preconceituosas, só porque o menino tem ossos largos não o aceitam.Que absurdo! Agora precisei pedir transferência para a Itália, o único lugar onde tem uma escola que aceita o Duda. Harry parecia não ter ouvido direito, eles iriam para a Itália?Ter que deixar Hogwarts, Sírius e seus amigos? Isso nunca! Os Dursleys podiam ir, mas ele não. EU NÃO VOU PARA A ITÁLIA. EU VOU FICAR AQUI. Tio Valter o fuzilou com os olhos, mas Harry não o deixou falar. - Eu vou para a casa do Rony, eu não vou sair da Inglaterra! Harry não deixou o tio falar qualquer coisa, subiu para o quarto- sótão e começou a preparar o malão. Quando já tinha arrumado tudo, e ter tido certeza de que não deixara nada embaixo da tábua solta, ele escreveu várias cartas, a primeira foi pra Rony.  
  
Rony,  
  
Os Dursleys vão para a Itália,não vou ficar aqui, vou pegar o Nôitibus e vou  
  
para o caldeirão furado. Peça a alguém para ir lá por favor.  
  
Harry  
  
A segunda para Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore, Para garantir minha estada no país estou indo para a Toca. Em Hogwarts eu explico tudo. Harry  
  
Ele releu a carta, e pensou que tinha passado muito tempo com Hermione ano passado, já que Rony e Harry ficaram muito tempo sem se falar, pois Rony não acreditava que Harry não co-locara seu nome no Cálice de Fogo. A última foi para Sírius, como ainda tinha a tarde inteira, ele contou tudo sobre a viagem dos Dursleys, seus planos de ir para a Toca e como chegar lá, e tranqüilizando o padrinho. Quando Harry percebeu já era noite, mandou as cartas por Edwiges, avisou para depois das entregas ela ir para a Toca e guardou a gaiola vazia dentro do malão. Ele desceu as escadas com o malão atrás sendo levado por magia. Percebeu que não tinha ninguém por perto, era uma grande felicidade não precisar falar com os Dursleys, fora da casa olhou pela última vez a porta onde fora deixado e esticou a mão com a varinha (era como os bruxos chamavam o Nôitibus Andante). No mesmo instante Harry avistou os grandes faróis e pneus que lhe causaram tanto susto na noite, que como agora, estava fugindo da casa dos Dursleys por transformar Tia Guida em um balão. - Como vai Neville Potter?- era Lalau que o reconhecera. - Indo para o Caldeirão Furado de novo. - disse Harry sorrindo. Lalau retribuiu o sorriso e ajudou Harry com o malão, e em pouco tempo Harry via os edi-fícios saírem do caminho, até que ouviu uma freada e soube exatamente onde estava:O Caldeirão Furado. Harry olhou para os lados mas quem ele viu não era Cornélio Fudge, e sim Carlinhos Weasley, ele estava igual ao ano passado a não ser pela nova queimadura que trazia no outro bra-ço. - Como vai o Noberto?- perguntou Harry enquanto se aproximava do rapaz. - Ótimo! Mas é melhor irmos. - Concordo, afinal Edwiges foi bem rápida. - É mesmo, mas temos que ser rápidos, se Fudge descobre que Harry Potter aparatou comigo ele vai virar uma fera. - Como é..? - Diga aparatus, vai ser mais fácil assim, e não solte minha mão ou seu malão, OK? - Ok!- disse Harry que estava confuso demais para falar outra coisa. - Um, dois, três, e... APARATUS!!!- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e já estavam na Toca. - Vá para o quarto de Rony. Levious. Pronto, seu malão está mais leve agora, não faça ba-rulho. Se a mamãe acorda você vai passar bons bocados, literalmente. Harry teve que ficar muito atento para ouvir os sussurros de Carlinhos, mas enfim subiu. Quando Harry chegou ao sótão, Rony estava dormindo, assim como Fred e Jorge, no entanto o quarto não estava tão apertado como ano passado, as quatro camas estavam perfeitamente acomo-dadas. Ele deixou o malão nos pés da sua cama, onde desabou sem ao menos trocar de vestes. Só então ele percebeu que o dia 31, geralmente marcado por no mínimo quatro corujas entrando pela janela, era amanhã. O seu aniversário de 15 anos, pela primeira vez os Dursleys tinham dado um presente para ele, um motivo bastante forte para ficar longe deles, para sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO DOIS - Boas e más notícias  
  
  
  
Logo que Harry acordou, olhou para os lados se certificando de que estava mesmo no quarto de Rony, não havia ninguém no quarto ou mesmo algum presente nos pés da cama, por um instante ele achou que os Weasleys haviam se esquecido do seu aniversário, mas ele não podia acreditar nisso, então esqueceu essa idéia rápido. Ele desceu as escadas penando no que Rony andava aprontando, quando chegou na co-zinha e viu uma menina de cabelos castanhos e muito fofos, que agora tinha os dentes do tamanho certo, sentada à mesa juntamente com a Sra. Weasley esperando-o, era Hermione. - Olá Harry!- disseram as duas na mesma hora, mas foi a Sra. Weasley quem continuou - Estávamos te esperando. - Você não acha que dorme demais?- disse ela rindo - Faz horas que todo mudo desceu.- e como se Hermione estivesse lendo seus pensamentos ela respondeu - Rony foi comprar um pre-sente. De repente um grande sorriso se instalou no rosto de Harry, pensando que Rony nunca se esqueceria do aniversário dele. Mas Hermione acabou com o sorriso rapidinho. - O Lino faz aniversário amanhã, e eles ficaram muito amigos enquanto vocês estavam bri-gados, sabe?! - Sei. Harry disse aquilo como se fosse um martírio. O que ele não entendia, era como Rony, Hermione, e até mesmo Sírius haviam se esquecido do seu aniversário. - Harry, vamos! - Hãã... - Nós temos que comprar o que a Sra. Weasley pediu. - Tá bom, vamos.- mas na verdade Harry não sabia o que iam fazer.  
  
Harry e Hermione passaram o dia inteiro no povoado trouxa fazendo as compras da Sra. Weasley. Somente no final da tarde eles pararam numa sorveteria e Hermione lhe entregou uma carta. - Chegou hoje de manhã, é de Dumbledore. Edwiges estava sendo muito rápida. Harry percebeu a curiosidade da amiga, mas ele es-tava apreensivo, afinal Voldemort estava a solta e ele fugira da casa dos Dursleys, o lugar mais se-guro para ele segundo Dumbledore. - Mione, porque você está aqui? - Ah Harry, a minha lareira está ligada na rede do Flu, e você conhece o Rony, ele foi cor-rendo me avisar que você vinha assim que recebeu sua carta, e meus pais me deixaram passar as férias aqui, já que tinham um congresso para irem. Mas abre logo essa carta. Harry não queria abrir a carta, mas se ele não abrisse, com certeza amiga abriria. Então ele abriu a carta e levou um susto.  
  
Harry, Você fez a coisa certa, se você fosse com seus tios, com certeza todos estariam mortos. Você me surpreendeu com a sua atitude. Sei que você não gosta de ouvir isso, mas você parece muito com o seu pai. Ele se orgulharia de você. Parabéns!! Até breve, Dumbledore  
  
- E aí?- disse Hermione - Leia você mesmo.- e Harry entregou a cara à amiga. O que Dumbledore queria dizer com "todos estariam mortos" e "até breve"? Era o que Harry se perguntava, mas sabia que nunca entenderia Dumbledore.  
  
Quando chegaram, Hermione pediu a Harry para cozinha dizendo que não podia ir, e desapareceu dentro da casa. Depois de depositar as compras na cozinha, ele olhou para o antigo relógio dos Weasleys, que indicava onde cada pessoa da família estava, e constatou que todos os ponteiros apontavam para "casa", ele vasculhou a casa inteira a procura de alguém, mas não encontrou rastro de vida. Ao olhar pela janela da sala viu que já era noite, não podia saber as horas já que depois do Torneio Tribruxo ficara sem um relógio. Então Harry teve a idéia de procurar no quintal. Quando chegou ao jardim onde haviam jantado ano passado, viu tudo escuro.Mmas de repente vários Fogos Fabulosos do Dr. Filbusteiro foram soltos. Várias velas foram acesas e ... - FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO HARRY- todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Estavam presentes todos que Harry gostaria de ver, todos os Weasleys, menos Percy, Her-mione, Dumbledore, Hagrid e até ... - Harry! Como é bom ver você. Sírius. Fora ele quem acabara de falar, Harry percebeu que os olhos do seu padrinho esta-vam molhados, ao mesmo tempo que sentia lágrimas caírem em seu rosto. Os dois se abraçaram, e Harry percebeu que não foi uma boa idéia quando sentiu que o abraço do padrinho estava deixando-o sem ar. - Si...Sírius!- Harry fazia um grande esforço para falar. - Oh, desculpe!- disse Sírius soltando-o constrangido. - Vamos jantar!- agora fora a Sra. Weasley quem falara tentando conter as lágrimas. Durante o jantar Harry e Sírius mais conversaram que comeram, isso não impediu que a co-mida acabasse rapidamente. Sírius disse que não podia falar muita coisa sobre sua missão, só que estava tudo bem. A conversa se resumiu as proezas de Harry nas duas primeiras tarefas do Torneio Tribruxo, mas Sírius não falou nada sobre a terceira tarefa, o que deixou Harry muito agradecido. Depois do jantar foi a vez dos presentes,. Hermione lhe deu um livro de aproximadamente mil páginas chamado Hogwarts: a outra história. - E só pra variar, você podia ler?-Hermione suplicava a Harry. - Hoje você monta uma biblioteca.-disse Rony Harry olhou para ele, que lhe entregou outro livro, era um pouco estranho vindo de Rony, mas quando Harry viu o título: Campeões de Quadribol, deu uma risadinha. - Não ri não, que até você tá no livro.- Harry fez uma cara de surpresa- Olha na página 80. Harry abriu o livro na página que o amigo mandara e viu uma enorme foto sua voando na Firebolt e ao lado o título: O mais jovem e o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts: Harry Potter. - Tá vendo? - Mais um livro para a biblioteca Harry. Era Hagrid que gozava da cara dele ao lhe entregar um enorme livro chamado: Como aman-sar e combater criaturas perigosas. - Sinto muito Harry, mas não sou fã de livros.- Era Sírius que lhe entregava um pacote enor-me enquanto ostentava um sorriso maroto no rosto. - UMA FIREBOLT ULTRAVELOZ?!?!?!?!- era Rony que gritara quando viu a vassoura. - Gostou?- perguntou Sírius. - Se ele não tiver gostado eu mesmo o interno num hospício.- Rony disse e todos riram, mas Harry sabia que foi o melhor presente que ele poderia ter ganho naquela noite. Fred e Jorge o afastaram para longe dos outros, seguidos apenas de Gina. - Isso é pra você ver que empregamos bem o seu dinheiro.- disse Fred lhe entregando uma bolsa com vários doces. - São caramelos Incha-Língua, Bolos Amarelados, Balas Pé Grande e pirulitos Troca-Troca, que fazem você ver o oposto de todo mundo.- agora foi Jorge - A Gininha nos ajudou muito emprestando seu quarto enquanto Gui e Carlinhos estão aqui.- Gina corou levemente. - E esses são Espertalhões.- disse Gina lhe entregando uma caixa de chocolates- Enquanto os dois inventam peças, eu invento utilidades.- Gina agora ria- Esses chocolates fazem você decorar toda a matéria que lê enquanto os come, se os seus acabarem pode me pedir outra caixa, estou le- vando um grande estoque no meu malão, farão muito sucesso nas provas finais e nos N.O.M.s. Her-mione só aceitou nossas experiências porque quer umas caixas.- agora os quatro estavam rindo. Gui e Carlinhos ensinaram Harry feitiços fáceis e práticos não ensinados em Hogwarts. Dumbledore deu a ele algo que harry não imaginava que teria. - Eu sei que você deve estar traumatizado com diários, mas esse é especial.- disse Dumbledore, lhe entregando o diário- Esse é o diário de Lílian, sua mãe. Os olhos de Harry brilharam, mas a luz se apagou quando Dumbledore voltou a falar. - Infelizmente não achei a chave, mas sei que ela escondeu na sala comunal da Grifinória, com certeza você vai achar.- Harry deu um sorriso sem graça, não tinha tanta certeza assim. De repente viu seu padrinho virando um enorme cão preto, alguém havia aparatado no jardim, era Amos Diggory, como se todos soubessem o que estava acontecendo ficaram quietos. - Harry! - Sim.- disse Harry assentindo com a cabeça e dando um passo a frente - Sente-se. - Não eu estou bem de pé. Mas, o que te traz aqui? - Seus tios, Harry. Eles... - Fala logo.- o medo se apossara de Harry. - Você-Sabe-Quem... Ele... Os matou... O rosto de Harry ficou branco, e seus olhos vermelhos de raiva, ele não gostava dos Durs-leys, mas eles eram seus únicos parentes. Voldemort tinha terminado de acabar com toda a sua fa-mília, e faria tudo para vê-lo sofrer e depois matá-lo. Harry correu até seus presentes enquanto seus amigos o seguiam tentando pará-lo, mas ele montou na sua vassoura nova e saiu voando atrás de quem ele mais odiava, Voldemort, mas não demorou muito e ouviu um feitiço e sentiu seu efeito. - Estupefaça!- Dumbledore gritou. Harry só sentiu cair da vassoura e ser apanhado por alguém, não sentiu mais nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO TRÊS - Voldemort se mostra  
  
  
  
- Como você pôde fazer isso Alvo? - Você preferiria que eu deixasse o Harry ir atrás do Voldemort, Moly? - Não, mas... Você quase matou o menino - Mas o Rony foi mais rápido e o pegou, e ele está vivo, mas se ele tivesse peocurado Vol-demort, ele não teria tanta sorte. Harry estava recobrando os sentidos, mas ao ouvir a conversa que estava se passando, de-cidiu continuar de olho fechados. - E você Amos? - Ãhn? - Como você pôde falar aquilo no meio do aniversário dele? - Mas ele precisava saber, e... - Nós SABÍAMOS disso, nós ÍAMOS contar pra ele. Mas NÃO íamos estragar a única festa de aniversário que ele teve na vida. E você chega de repente, falando a pior notícia do mun-do, e quase o faz voar para a morte, acho que não foi uma grande idéia, nós poderíamos ter feito muito melhor! - COMO É QUE É? Harry acabara de abrir os olhos, ele não podia acreditar que todos estavam mentindo para ele. Então a festa era um tipo de consolo? Não. Ele estava totalmente decepcionado. O melhor mo-mento da vida dele era uma mentira. - Por favor saiam.- pediu Dumbledore. Depois que todos saíram, Harry viu um enorme cão preto lhe dirigindo um olhar de des-gosto. - Nem adianta me olhar assim. E pode voltar a sua forma normal.- Sírius obedeceu na mesma hora- Todos vocês estavam mentindo para mim, vocês sabiam o que acontecera. Foi isso que você quis dizer com "ou todos estariam mortos", eu achei que eu tinha salvado a vida da mi-nha família, e você me parabenizava por não defende-los. Eu agradeço, mas dispenso. Harry estava super nervoso, Sírius tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry enviou- lhe um olhar de decepção, e ele abaixou a cabeça. - Harry, seu padrinho te protegeu, ele daria a vida dele por você, e você fica irritado com ele e com todos nós por querermos te dar um pouco de alegria e tentar te salvar? Ora, muito bem, mas não aceitamos esse tipo de aluno ingrato em Hogwarts, e por mais que me doa, se você não se arrepender do que acabou de dizer...Você será expulso de lá. Que Lílian e Tiago me perdoem. Har-ry, você não se parece com seu pai, Tiago James Potter nunca faria o que você está fazendo. - Não Alvo, não faça isso. Sírius implorava a Dumbledore, e por um momento Harry teve pena do padrinho, Sírius se sentia culpado pela morte de seus pais, prometera protege-lo, implorava a um Dumbledore decidi-do, com olhos que demonstravam raiva, que Harry permanecesse no único lugar que o faria feliz. - A decisão está nas mãos de Harry.- e se encaminhou para a porta. - Dumbledore.- Dumbledore se virou para Harry- Eu perdi minha família inteira, só tenho a Sírius, os Weasleys, Hagrid, Hermione e você. Mas minha única e verdadeira família está morta pelo homem que tentou me matar. O enfrentei três vezes. Ele matou um inocente na minha frente para me pegar. Mas eu não devia falar assim com vocês.- os olhos de Dumbledore agora transmi-tiam ternura. "Mas por favor, não me peçam para esquecer Voldemort, não me peçam para não ir atrás dele. Eu prometi e jurei matá-lo aos meus pais. Ele me destruiu, e destruirá todos que estão a mi-nha volta enquanto ele não me matar, ou eu não detê-lo. Eu farei o máximo para não expor nin-guém que eu ame, mas ele virá atrás de mim e vocês sabem. Eu queria deixar Hogwarts para afas-tar o mal de vocês, mas sei que não vai adiantar. Cedo ou tarde nós nos enfrentaremos outra vez, e vocês sabem que vai acontecer, não meçam cuidados comigo, ele é muito esperto, me achará onde eu estiver. Seria melhor se vocês me preparassem para enfrentá-lo, em vez de tentarem me escon-der. É a única forma de me manterem vivo." Pela primeira vez Sírius e Dumbledore o encararam de igual para igual, assentiram com a cabeça e Dumbledore lhe entregou a habitual carta de Hogwarts. - Sírius já assinou sua autorização, você não será privado de nada, as aulas preparatórias começarão uma semana depois das aulas normais, nós dois e a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas lhe ensinaremos tudo que pudermos para que você enfrente Voldemort. Nós confiamos em você Harry, nós sabemos que é o único capaz de derrotá-lo. Há coisas que você ainda não sabe, mas em Hogwarts você saberá de absolutamente tudo, eu prometo. Dumbledore deixou o quarto-sótão com um sorriso no rosto, e assim que saiu Sírius lhe abraçou, deu algo para ele beber e novamente ele adormeceu.  
  
No dia seguinte Harry desceu para tomar café, percebeu que já era 10 de agosto quando olhou pro calendário da cozinha. Ele tinha passado um bom tempo tomando a poção para dormir sem sonhar. Percebeu que ninguém comentava sobre o acontecido. Até que viu a manchete Décima quinta casa trouxa atacada no Profeta Diário que o Sr. Weasley estava lendo. - Sr. Weasley, poderia ler a matéria da primeira página por favor?  
  
Rony e Hermione se olharam como se estivessem com medo de alguma coisa, Gina e a Sra. Weasley também pareciam preocupadas, mas o Sr. Weasley riu. - Calma gente, Dumbledore pediu para não escondermos nada do Harry. Aliás, acho me-lhor você mesmo ler para nós. Quem sabe esse povo relaxa. Rony e Hermione ainda tentaram se apoderar do jornal, mas Harry foi mais rápido sacando sua varinha. - Accio!- disse ele pegando o jornal. - Ta vendo o que dá ajudar Harry a aprender os feitiços, Mione?- todos riram, menos Her-mione que encarou Rony morrendo de raiva. - Vejamos.- Harry passou os olhos pela capa até achar o que queria. "Os Capsters são a décima quinta família a ser atacada, eles foram vítimas da pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis, a Avadra Kedrava. Para um trouxa ou até um bruxo, essa maldição é im-possível de ser detida, a única pessoa a se livrar dela é..." Ao ver seu nome, Harry preferiu pular para o outro parágrafo. "O Ministério da Magia ainda nega que o autor desses ataques seja Aquele-Que-Não-De-ve-Ser-Nomeado, no entanto, muitos bruxos estão voltando sua ajuda para Alvo Dumbledore, que contrariou o Ministério declarando oficialmente que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado vol-tou." "Isso ocorre principalmente, porque na 1ª ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, poderosos bruxos lançaram um feitiço protegendo todas as casas trouxas de qualquer feitiço sem boas intenções..." - Isso mesmo, eu li em Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas que seria impossível alguém do mau não poderia fazer feitiços na casa dos trouxas.-fora Hermione quem interrompeu a leitura. - Sim Hermione, mas nosso feitiço tinha uma falha, e Voldemort a encontrou. - Nosso?- agora foi Rony quem interrompeu de olhos arregalados. - É Rony, seu pai aqui e Dumbledore foram os poderosos bruxos que criaram e executaram o feitiço, pois ninguém estava interessado em salvar os trouxas, mas o Ministério disse que foram eles e esconderam a verdadeira identidade dos bruxos.- os olhos do Sr. Weasley estavam começando ficarem vermelhos de raiva. - Mas qual foi a falha?- Hermione estava interessada demais para perceber qualquer coisa. - Bem.- o Sr. Weasley começara a voltar ao normal- Nós tivemos que colocar um cadeado em cada casa, que não fosse destruído, nem descoberto. Achamos que o melhor a fazer era usar algo simples, mas nunca descartável: a chave da casa. Só que Voldemort descobriu como roubar essas chaves e assim não há nenhum lugar seguro. - Mas e as ruas? - Hermione, as ruas são feitas de natureza, de bondade, ou eram até pouco tempo, e isso impedia qualquer bruxo do mal de chegar perto delas. Hermione estava deslumbrada com o Sr. Weasley. Enquanto isso Harry terminara de ler a matéria e já deixara-o sobre a mesa. Se levantou para ir até o quarto mas parou. - Rony, muito obrigado, você deveria ser o goleiro da Grifinória. Aliás, você será.- ele virou-se para Rony, deu uma piscada e voltou a falar- Edwiges acabou de chegar, eu sou o mais novo capitão da Grifinória, é bom você ir treinando.- os dois sorriram- Por favor só me acordem dia 20, o Expresso vai sair esse dia neste ano. Eu recebi correspondência adiantada. Ele mostrou a carta, deu um enorme sorriso e subiu, felizmente Dumbledore deixara um grande estoque da poção. Harry sabia que se dormisse sem a poção sonharia com Voldemort, então era melhor se prevenir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO QUATRO - Voltando a Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Para surpresa de Harry os Weasleys não o importunaram até o dia 20, apesar dele ter falado de brincadeira, aproveitou esse tempo para fazer suas tarefas e pensar no que faria ao chegar em Hogwarts. Sabia que poderia perder seus amigos e se meter numa enrascada, mas decidiu se arriscar. Era o dia de irem para o Beco Diagonal comprarem o material da escola, eles compraram todos os livros da lista, Harry percebeu que não precisava comprar o livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pois era o mesmo que Hagrid dera pra ele de natal. Ele passou o dia inteiro procurando Draco para por seu plano em prática, mas não o encontrou. Para que os amigos não percebessem o plano, Harry pegou o quarto mais longe de onde estavam os outros no Caldeirão Furado, já que iam de manhã direto para a estação. Harry não se esqueceu de tirar o dobro do habitual dinheiro de Gringotes, se ia se passar por riquinho metido, ele ia precisar. Além de comprar um novo relógio. Comprou um pomo de ouro e um balaço na loja de artigos para quadribol, foi difícil esconder isso dos amigos, mas ele conseguiu. Quando chegaram na estação, Harry se despediu de todos que tinham vindo antes mesmo de chegar na plataforma 9 ¾ (e não 9 1/2), deu um papel para cada um dos seus amigos, incluindo Gina e foi o primeiro a passar pela parede, quando os outros passaram não encontraram mais Harry, no início tiveram medo, mas abriram o papelzinho que Harry entregara. No de Rony, Hermione e dos gêmeos dizia a mesma coisa.  
  
Não se preocupem, eu não fugi, estarei em Hogwarts, não me procurem no Ex- presso. Me desculpem, mas tenho que fazer umas coisas. Se eu estiver estranho e vocês estiverem me odiando, então talvez eu consiga dar um jeito em tudo. O  
  
Harry que vocês conhecem sumirá por um tempo, mas não se preocupem. Ele  
  
voltará. Assim eu espero.  
  
Harry  
  
Mas o de Gina era muito diferente.  
  
Gina,  
  
A sua mensagem é totalmente diferente dos outros, eu confio em você, e espero  
  
que faça o que eu estou pedindo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu vou fingir ser amigo do Draco, não me pergunte o porque, você precisa espalhar calúnias so- bre mim para os grifinórios,coisas que os sonserinos gostariam de fazer. Isso é muito importante, preciso que o Draco confie em mim. Mas quero que de- pois da cerimônia você me encontre no salão comunal á meia noite. Por favor. Harry  
  
Gina se assustou com tudo aquilo,mas algo dizia que ela deveria fazer exatamente o que Harry pedira. Ele nunca se afastaria de Rony e Hermione se não fosse importante, Gina sabia disso e faria o que lhe fosse pedido, retribuiria a confiança de Harry.  
  
Enquanto isso Harry estava procurando a cabine de Draco, não sabia como, mas tinha que começar algo com o Draco, ele não queria, mas precisava. E achou uma ótima oportunidade, Draco e seus guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle implicavam com um aluno do segundo ano, Denis Creevey, Harry respirou fundo e foi até eles. - Harry!!!- disse Denis cheio de alegria. - Olha só quem está aqui, se não é o herói de Hogwarts, que não pôde impedir que Volde-mort matasse o Cedrico.- todos os que ouviram o nome tamparam os ouvidos- Veio defender seu fã idiota?- Harry percebeu que não seria tão fácil cumprir seu plano. - Quem?- Harry olhou para os lados- Você está falando que eu vim defender esse pirralho Draco? Você está brincando!- Draco pareceu tomar um susto com a atitude de Harry, mas logo se recompôs- O que eu ganharia defendendo esse pirralho? E eu não sou nenhum herói, não vou gas-tar minha beleza com um garotinho.-Harry olhou com desprezo para Denis que estava chorando, ele sentiu pena do garoto mas tinha que continuar a farsa- Sabe draco? Você estava certo, eu devia ter visto que não devia me envolver com a ralé. Mas adoraria me juntar a você, claro que se você não quiser eu não vou implorar, iguais devem se olhar nos olhos. - É Harry.- era a primeira vez que Draco o chamara pelo nome, era um bom começo- Pela primeira vez você falou algo certo, mas não posso confiar em você, seria preciso um teste.- Draco olhou para Denis que não parara de chorar. - Ora Draco, não me subestime.- Harry tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a Creevey- Pessoas astutas e ambiciosas como nós, não confiam na própria sombra, o máximo que fazem é colaborar o mínimo para ganhar tudo o que querem. - Ok, Harry. Bem vindo à classe alta dos bruxos.- Harry não sabia porque, mas de repente apreciou a idéia- Venha para a nossa cabine. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que Draco gozava da cara dele, mas seguiu-os e passou uma viagem extremamente, por incrível que pareça, interessante e legal. Quando chegaram na es-tação de Hogsmead, os quatro, dessa vez Harry, Draco, Crabble e Goyle foram na mesma carrua-gem. Gina os viu entrar em Hogwarts juntos e ficou feliz de que o plano de Harry estivesse dan-do certo, mesmo sem saber exatamente qual era o plano. Quando Harry olhou para fora do castelo, avistou Gina e piscou para ela, então percebeu que ela não ficara corada, aliás, fazia muito tempo que Gina não corava como antes. No salão principal, Harry teve que se sentar na mesa da Grifinória, mas foi o mais longe que pôde dos seus amigos. Só Gina se sentou com ele. Draco olhou para onde os dois estavam sen-tados, e Harry deu um sorrisinho maroto para ele, e deu um beijo na boca de Gina, ela que não sa-bia o que acontecia, percebeu o olhar de Harry atrás dela e decidiu entrar na farsa, acariciando os cabelos de Harry. Gina não era nenhuma garotinha, e todo mundo já percebera isso. Mas Harry só percebeu isso quando Draco piscou para ele retribuindo o sorriso. Ele desviou o olhar para Gina que parecia não se importar com o que ele acabara de fazer. Ela também piscou para ele e sorriram. Então perceberam que Rony estava sendo segurado para não ir ao encontro deles, Só então Harry percebeu a insígnea de monitora nas vestes de Hermione, mas isso não era grande surpresa. Gina e Harry riram da cara nervosa de Rony e cumprimentaram Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. - No que eu fui me meter, fingir namorar uma garota que tem seis irmãos. Se Você-Sabe-Quem não me matar seus irmãos o fazem. Aposto que Rony se arrependeu de me salvar.- novas risadas. - Bem, vamos a seleção das casas.- era Alvo Dumbledore. Uma fila de garotos entrou no salão, e todos os Weasleys quase tiveram um treco. - Melany?!?!- todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Uma garota muito bonita, loira, de olhos azuis, e que fez todos os meninos olharem para ela, deu um sorrisinho e acenou para eles. - Quem é ela?- Harry perguntou enquanto a Prof ª. McGonagal dizia como proceder - Minha prima. - E não é ruiva?- Gina olhou para ele com uma cara zangada- Desculpe, mas é uma sur-presa e tanto. A Prof ª. McGonagal colocou um banco de três pernas com um chapéu em cima e todos ficaram quietos. O chapéu parecia olhar para todos, e então começou a cantar.  
  
Em Hogwarts irão aprender  
  
Tudo o que precisam  
  
De jovem bruxos passarão a ser Bruxos de enorme poder Mas precisam saber Como chegarão lá Para isso aqui estou. Distribuí-los entre quatro casas irei, Esse é o trabalho que me designaram Os quatro fundadores. Dotaram-me de inteligência, Para seu destino escolher, Suas qualidades e defeitos, Decidirão onde ficarão. Tendo astúcia e ambição Na casa de Slytherin ficarão, Os corajosos e leais A casa de Gryffindor será seu lar, Já os aplicados e responsáveis Terão Hufflepuff como mestre,  
  
Para a casa de Ravenclaw  
  
Designo os inteligentes e pacientes. Coloquem-me para que possam Trilhar seu caminho, Não tenham pressa Já está marcado seu destino.  
  
Depois de todos serem escolhidos, e Melany ter ficado em LufaLufa eles ouviram a Prof ª. McGo-nagal bater com a colher na taça, e Alvo Dumbledore se levantou. - Esse ano estamos passando por momentos difíceis. Com o ressurgimento das Trevas é preciso que todos nós nos preparemos para uma possível guerra.- a última palavra feriu os ouvidos de cada aluno, até mesmo as de Draco Malfoy- Para isso eu convidei a pessoa mais apropriada pa- ra ser a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. De repente vários comentários encheram, o salão, todos com o mesmo assunto, era uma nova professora. Somente Harry, para não se denunciar, ficou calado como se estivesse desapon-tado. Snape olhou para ele e formulou três possíveis hipóteses. Ou ele não queria uma professora, ou ele pensara que seria Lupin, ou, o que para Snape era improvável, ele queria que Snape fosse o professor. - Ela está neste momento aqui, no entanto, nem os professores sabem quem ela é. Gostaria de apresentar a vocês Grace Finnigan.- e mostrou a todos um gato branco que se transformou em uma linda e jovem mulher. - Mamãe?!- era Simas Finnigan, que estava totalmente aterrorizado. - Em Hogwarts sou só Grace ou Sra. Finnigan. Nada de mamãe. Por incrível que pareça, assim como a Sonserina, Harry e Gina desataram a rir, o mais es-tranho era que isso não estava nos planos. Foi preciso que Dumbledore voltasse a falar para conter as risadas. - Grace foi uma das maiores combatentes de Voldemort. Não tampem os ouvidos, pois to-dos que estão aqui terão que usar esse nome para não perderem pontos para as suas casas. Ela é uma grande amiga e já fez muito por essa escola, espero que todos gostem dela. - Mas agora vamos ao jantar. Todas as quatro mesas se encheram de comida e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver Draco cha-mando-o para comer na mesa dele. Harry ficou em dúvida, Gina percebeu e tranqüilizou Harry. - Pode ir, é totalmente permitido, mas não se esqueça que é astuto e ambicioso.- Harry deu uma risadinha e foi até a mesa a Sonserina. Harry sentou-se do lado de Draco alguns Sonserinos estranharam sua atitude mas se Draco não fazia objeção não iam falar nada. Harry descobriu que o que o chapéu seletor podia ser verda-de, na Sonserina podia-se fazer grandes amigos. Quando o jantar terminou, Harry ficou extremamente dividido. Draco pediu que o acom-panhasse, queria contar uma coisa muito importante, mas Harry disse que no outro dia de manhã falaria com ele, pois não queria ficar sem a senha. Draco acabara de sir quando viu um enorme cão preto puxando-o, era sem dúvida Sírius. E por outro lado, ele precisava falar com Gina, mas prefe-riu seguir seu padrinho. Sírius o levou até a Gárgula de pedra que marcava o escritório de Dumbledore, a porta es-tava aberta, e subiram a escada. Quando chegaram no escritório, Sírius voltou a forma humana e deu uma bronca em Harry. - Que história é essa de andar com Draco Malfoy e se sentar na mesa da Sonserina? Você é da Grifinória. E porque você fez aquilo com o Creevey? Ele te adora e você faz aquilo? O que vo-cê está querendo Harry? Você parecia tão bem naquela manhã. - Sírius você vai me deixar falar?- e Sírius ficou quieto. - Primeiro: onde está Dumbledore, ele precisa me contar certas coisas e eu não tenho muito tempo. - Estou aqui.- Dumbledore apareceu do nada- Amanhã começamos as aulas. E aquelas coisas serão contadas no tempo certo. - Então porque me chamou? - E quem disse que eu te chamei?- Dumbledore estava sorrindo e olhando para Sírius. - Ah, então Sírius, eu vou te responder. Eu sou amigo do Draco. Ele me convidou para sentar lá. Eu não fiz nada com o Creevey, só disse que não ia defende-lo. E eu só quero viver em paz. Ta respondido? Eu deixei de falar com ele para vir pra cá por nada, então licença.- Harry foi saindo, e quando virou para ver como seu padrinho estava, encontrou um sorriso enorme no rosto de Dumbledore.- Eu não estou tramando nada Alvo, só fazendo amizades. Harry se surpreendeu com sua ousadia, mas era melhor ele deixar como estava. Logo ele ia procurar a chave que lhe interessava e com certeza acharia respostas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO CINCO - Grandes Descobertas  
  
  
  
Quando Harry chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela estava dormindo, mas ele se aproveitou e disse a palavra mais maluca que lhe veio à cabeça, e ela abriu a passagem. Harry encontrou Gina o esperando, pediu que o esperasse ais um pouco e pegou o diário de sua mãe. - Gina você e importa em vasculhar o salão comunal atrás de uma chave? - Eu não tenho nada a fazer mesmo.- disse ela rindo. Eles procuraram em todos os lugares possíveis de se esconder uma chave, mas não acha-ram nada. Até que Gina teve uma idéia brilhante. - Harry, o único lugar improvável, e que ninguém nunca mexe nesse salão é o escudo da Grifinória. Será que a chave está lá? - É, só que é meio difícil a gente chegar lá em cima e ainda levantar um escudo tão pesado. - Bem, a gente chega lá de vassoura. Accio Firebolts!- duas Firebolts vieram voando dos dormitórios de cima. - Mas... - Você achou que as aulas para o Torneio Tribruxo eram particulares?- Harry riu, e pensou em algo. - Vamos,- os dois montaram nas vassouras e subiram até o escudo- Agora é a minha vez. Levious!- os dois pegaram o escudo e desceram- Seus irmãos são úteis de vez em quando. Os dois começaram a rir, e procuraram atrás do escudo. Não achando nada, harry foi ver se tinha algo na parede, quando gina gritou baixinho. - Harry, aqui.- Gina segurava uma chave numa mão e na outra tinha uma caixa. - Onde estava?- disse Harry pegando a chave. - Dentro dessa caixa com várias fotos e outras coisas. Harry tentou abrir o diário com a chave e conseguiu, Gina segurou numa cadeira com medo que Harry abrisse o diário. - Se você não quiser ver meus pais tudo bem.- Harry sorriu. - Bem, alguma hora eu vou mesmo ter que comprar um diário. Deixa só nós colocarmos o escudo no lugar e esconder as outras coisas.- Gina arrumou tudo enquanto Harry colocava o escu-do no seu devido lugar- Pronto. Vamos.  
  
Os dois se prepararam para serem sugados, mas nada aconteceu, apenas viram que todas as páginas estavam escritas. Harry começou a ler alguns trechos da vinda de sua mãe para Hogwarts quando viu algo estranho: "Apesar de meu pai ser um professor, eu não tenho muita folga, meu pai está pesquisando muito so-bre como usar o sangue do dragão, eu não sei porque. Parece que o nosso diretor está doente e meu pai vai su-bstituí-lo. Pra variar, aquele chato do Severo Snape não me larga,vive dizendo que eu ainda vou me casar com ele, eu acho que só porque somos de mães diferentes ele não se sente meu irmão, além disso ele nem sabe que o Tiago (ai que lindo),está na frente dele. Aliás, o Tiago e aquele irmão dele não tem jeito, são os melhores da escola, mas vivem aprontando. Agora botaram na cabeça a idéia de virarem animagos, vê se pode. Eu só estou aqui faz dois anos e eles já querem me envolver nas travessuras deles. Mas eu acho que vou sim virar animaga, afinal eu quero ajuda-los com o Remo, tadinho, é uma pena que seja lobisomem. O Pedro eu acho que não vai conseguir, ele é muito medroso. E o Sírius não para de paquerar a Bela, ela é minha melhor amiga e ele acha que eu não vi nada, vou falar pro Tiago colocar mais inteligência na cabeça do irmão dele. Esse Sírius ainda me arranja problema, mas seria a primeira pessoa em quem eu confiaria, afinal ele é irmão do Tiago." - Harry! Harry estava mais branco que papel, numa noite descobrira que Sírius e Snape eram seus tios, sua mãe tinha virado animaga e que... Dumbledore podia ser seu avô. - Hããn? - Nós temos que dormir. Você está bem? - Sim, estou ótimo. Você tem que dar um jeito de ficar amiga de alguém da Sonserina, eu vou precisar de alguém mais me ajudando com eles, você faz isso? - Eu vou tentar. - Obrigada!- Harry deu um beijo longo na boca de Gina- Boa noite. Ah, e acho que eu viciei nesses beijos.- e saiu para o dormitório, tinha que acordar cedo amanhã.  
  
Harry na verdade não dormiu, ao contrário, passou a noite inteira lendo o diário, mas ainda não achara algo tão interessante como as descobertas do dia anterior, quando... - Acorda dorminhoco.- era Rony - Rony...- Harry ia falar algo mas se lembrou do plano, não queria envolver Rony- Seu idiota eu já estou acordado, e agora me dê licença.- e puxou a cortina da cama com força. Harry percebeu o susto de Rony, mas parecia que ele tinha se lembrado do dia anterior, pois ficou com raiva e estava saindo quando Harry gritou: - Amanhã tem treino de quadribol, fala com a Gina que eu vou estar esperando ela lá. Ele se arrumou e desceu, antes colocou o diário dentro da mochila e foi falar com Malfoy, algo lhe dizia que era muito importante. - Harry eu preciso falar com você. Harry mal tinha entrado no salão principal quando Draco veio conversar com ele, nem pa-recia o menino arrogante que Harry conhecera, estava abatido, parecia desesperado, como se tives-se medo de alguma coisa.  
  
Harry achou melhor que eles conversassem em outro lugar e foram para o terceiro andar, Harry não sabia porque levava Draco justamente para lá, mas foi o único lugar em que ele pensou. - Pode falar agora. - Harry, eu preciso de sua ajuda.- foi aí que Harry viu um cão preto olhando pela fresta da porta. - Espera só um pouco, temos que ter certeza que NINGUÈM ouça o que você vai falar. Harry foi até a porta e a fechou, mas antes disse para Sírius: - Hoje à noite nós conversamos Almofadinhas, aliás, minha mãe virou uma pomba não? - Bem pode falar Draco. - Harry, você precisa saber de uma coisa antes que seja muito tarde. Eu estou condenado a ser contra você, e Voldemort sabe que nós estamos ficando amigos. Ele vai me usar para chegar até você, você tem que ouvir a história dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts.- Harry assentiu com a cabeça e Draco continuou. "Na época dos fundadores, cada um tinha uma câmara onde podiam realizar experiências, a câmara que foi aberta era a de Slytherin, mas há mais três nesse castelo. Slytherin era muito am-bicioso, e queria o lugar de Gryffindor, que era o portador e legítimo dono da chave de Hogwarts. Um dia, Slytherin entrou na câmara de Gryffindor e roubou a chave, quando Gryffindor soube do que acontecera, ele mandou fechar todas as câmaras, mas somente a de Slytherin guardava uma maldição. Desde esse dia os descendentes de Slytherin e Gryffindor são rivais." "Voldemort, você deve saber, era descendente de Slytherin por parte de mãe. Depois que Voldemort sumiu da vida da mãe dele, ela se casou com um bruxo e teve outro descendente: meu pai. Eu sou o único descendente que conta como verdadeiro, e você é filho do descendente de Gryffindor: Tiago. Por tanto você é o verdadeiro descendente de Gryffindor." Harry estava confuso, ele era descendente do fundador da Grifinória? Era difícil de acre-ditar, mas deixou que Draco continuasse. "A única forma de acabar com a quase maldição das duas linhagens, é que o herdeiro de Gryffindor mande abrir as câmaras e desfaça a maldição. Então o herdeiro de Slytherin devolverá o que é seu por direito, a chave de Hogwarts, que abre todas as portas e passagens do castelo, desde que seja o herdeiro de Gryffindor que a use. Todos os herdeiros de Slytherin carregam a chave numa corrente para provocar os herdeiros de Gryffindor. E ela agora é sua." Draco tirou do seu pescoço uma corrente com uma chave de tamanho médio pendurada, e a depositou na mão de Harry. - Agora você precisa convocar os outros herdeiros e abrir as câmaras, a maldição da de Slytherin só acabará com um feitiço que eu desconheço. Agora preciso ir, meu pai certamente me matará por ter feito isso, e vai te atacar para retomar a chave. Guarde-a bem pois eu terei que aju-da-lo. Faça o melhor. - Espere, venha aqui.- Draco que já estava saindo voltou-se para Harry- Você tem que es-tar aqui. Por favor. - Você não mudou como queria mostrar não foi?- por um instante Harry achou que caíra numa cilada- Mas você me mudou. Não sei como, mas me mudou. Você me deu amizade, a única coisa que eu não tive, além do amor, você me fez voltar a vida. A cerimônia só pode se realizar de noite no centro de Hogwarts, e você ainda tem que descobrir os outros herdeiros. Boa sorte. Draco correu para a porta e sumiu. Harry estava espantado, ele era herdeiro de Gryffindor, neto de Dumbledore, como confirmou no diário, sua mãe era animaga, Sírius e Snape eram seus tios, descobriu alguém valente e amigo em Draco, estava apaixonado por Gina, tinha um poderoso bruxo atrás dele, era órfão, precisava encontrar os outros herdeiros, tinha a chave de Hogwarts e ainda precisava sobreviver. Olhou no relógio e viu que as duas aulas de poções já deviam ter terminado, tanto ele co-mo Draco perderiam pontos, mas ele não se importava, só havia duas pessoas que poderiam ajuda-lo a pensar, Dumbledore e Sírius. No entanto preferiu continuar a leitura do diário. " Nem acredito que já estou no último ano de Hogwarts, meu pai é o diretor da escola, e eu e Tiago estamos casados, mais do que isso, eu estou grávida! Vai ser uma menina, Hany, Tiago queria um menino, queria o Harry, mas sei que ele ainda vai vir. Eu e Tiago nos associamos a Ordem da Fênix, meu pai não queria que eu entrasse, mas não adiantou. É uma organização para combater Voldemort, Sírius, Lupin e Bela estão lá também, aliás ela também está grávida, a menina vai se chamar Mary, Sírius agora não tem como esconder seus sentimentos. O irmão dela Mundungo não gostou muito da idéia, mas não vai falar nada, eu tenho certeza." Harry parou de ler o diário e desceu para o salão principal, só queria ter mais novidades de noite. Harry percebeu que infelizmente o almoço já acabara, e foi na cozinha pedir mais um favor-zinho ao Dobby, decididamente não queria ouvir falar em estudo por, pelo menos, alguns dias, era muita coisa que tinha que resolver, por ele podia repetir o ano, mas faria o que precisava primeiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO SEIS - Pesadelo?  
  
  
  
Como Harry havia pensado, Dumbledore o recriminou por não assistir as aulas, e Sírius o ajudou. Mas eles levaram um enorme susto quando Harry falou algumas coisinhas. - Ta bom vovô, eu não vou mais faltar as aulas, e tio, eu não pedi para não me tratarem co-mo criança? Olha vô, aquele diário me ajudou muito sabe? Aposto que você não sabia que minha mãe escreveu sobre você, meus tios Snape e Sírius, ou mesmo sobre minha irmã. Onde ela está? E adoraria saber onde está minha prima também Sírius, e se possível minha tia. Dumbledore e Sírius fixaram os olhos em Harry, um grande silêncio assombrou o escritó-rio, Fawkes começou a cantar, mas só preencheu o vazio, até que Sírius tomou coragem. - Harry, não foi a primeira vez que Lílian e Tiago enfrentaram Voldemort quando ele ten-tou te matar. Uma vez ele os atacou e Lílian ainda estava grávida, ela recebeu a maldição cruciatus e sua irmã não sobreviveu.  
  
- O QUE????? - Harry... - Não adianta Sírius, ele matou minha irmã também, eu não posso mais, vou reunir os her-deiros agora, nós temos que mata-lo. - Que herdeiros?- Dumbledore disse e surpreendeu Harry. - Eu esqueci de dizer que também descobri que sou herdeiro de Gryffindor. - E porque você tem que chamar os outros herdeiros? - Sinto muito, mas isso eu vou fazer sozinho, só queria permissão para vasculhar os registros da escola. Ele não matou minha tia e minha prima né? - Não, felizmente Arabela e Mary sobreviveram. Ela é um ano mais velha que você e estu-da aqui, mas não sabe que Sírius é pai dela, nem que vocês são primos. E não tente procura-la, só poderá conhece-la quando Sírius estiver livre das acusações. Mas vamos a nossa aula Harry. - Vô, onde está a professora Finnigan? - Aqui, meu querido. Eu estava como gata, mas vamos pensar em outras coisas, precisamos prepara-lo. Harry passou quase toda a noite aprendendo como impedir feitiços cruéis, foram poucos, mas isso cansou Harry. Sírius o acompanhou até a sala comunal como cachorro e voltou para o escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
Na manhã seguinte Rony não o acordou, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia sair da cama, pensou que era o cansaço, mas quando viu Rabicho na sua frente pulou da cama. Estava num quarto escu-ro, só havia Harry e Rabicho, até que viu olhos vermelhos saírem da escuridão e o encararem, Har-ry sabia a quem pertencia os olhos, mas não falou nada, começou a apalpar as vestes a procura de sua varinha. - Procura por isso Potter?- Voldemort estava com uma varinha na mão, e depois mostrou outra- Ou por isso? Tão parecidas, vieram da fênix de Dumbledore, mas têm donos tão diferentes. Como saber qual é qual? Impossível sem usa-las, se essa for a sua não vai funcionar, mas se for...- Voldemort tinha um brilho nos olhos e um grande sorriso na boca sem lábios- Crucius! Harry sentiu facas por todos os lados, parecia que estavam o matando mas ele não morria, só sentia aquela dor terrível, então se lembrou dos seus pais, dos Dursleys, mesmo que Tia Petúnia fosse adotada como descobriu, eram seus tios, e a irmã que nem nascera, mas sentira aquela dor absurda em seu frágil corpo. De repente ele parou de gritar, o sorriso sumiu da boca de Voldemort, Harry se levantou, olhou bem para Voldemort e murmurou algo, Voldemort não ouviu, mas parecia que Harry havia se tornado imortal, Voldemort lançara várias vezes as maldições Cruciatus e Avada Kedavra. Não adiantava nada, parecia que a força de vontade de Harry era maior, o sentimento de vingança o to-mara. - Não adianta você me ameaçar Potter.- Harry percebeu o tremor em sua voz, que mudou para uma gargalhada- HÁHÁHÁ! Você não pode fazer nada sem a sua varinha. Você está como se fosse uma pedra, nada sofre e nada ataca. HÁHÁHÁ! No rosto de Harry se abriu um grande sorriso, ele olhou firmemente para Voldemort, esse não se mostrou com medo, achava que tinha um trunfo, mas só achava. - Voldemort querido, eu sou descendente de Gryffindor, não preciso de varinha para te en-feitiçar. Crucios!- uma luz saiu do dedo de Harry e atingiu Voldemort em cheio, este se contorceu de dor e soltou as varinhas- Accio! Voldemort, você me feriu mais do que imagina, eu não sou mais o menino que tem medo de morrer, eu me tornei forte com o sofrimento que você me proporcio-nou, infelizmente, a bondade de meus pais corre em minhas veias, por isso não posso te matar. Mas você não percebeu que ela também corre nas suas, se eu não posso te matar, você também não poderá me matar.  
  
- Tem certeza?- os olhos de Voldemort brilharam- Eu também sou um herdeiro. - Mas não é o verdadeiro.- Voldemort se assustou- Eu sei muito bem de tudo. Você não póderá se usar do poder que tem o sangue do Slytherin, eu não permitirei. - Veremos! Crucius! Uma luz negra saiu de seu dedo, ele atingiu o peito de Harry, que sentiu seu coração parar, perdeu a respiração, e de repente, reunindo toda a sua força, ele gritou o mais alto que pôde. Harry sentiu ser sacudido por alguém, era Rony, estavam com ele Hermione, Gina e Dra-co. Quando olhou ao redor percebeu que estava na enfermaria. - Harry! O que houve?- Draco disse quando chegou perto dele. Quando examinou Draco melhor, Harry percebeu que entre todos, ele era o mais aflito, pa-recia estar sem dormir a muito tempo. Então Harry percebeu que tinha por perto o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter, a pessoa que Harry mais odiava se revelara uma vítima, e ele prometeu para si mesmo que nunca mentiria para Draco. - Fala Harry, o que houve?- Gina também estava do seu lado, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar. - Rony.- Harry disse de repente- Vá buscar Dumbledore e meus tios. - Como é que é? - Fale para Dumbledore traze-los, só isso.- Rony saiu na mesma hora. - Hermione, vá buscar minha mochila por favor. A menina saiu atrás de Rony. Harry sentou- se na cama, olhou demoradamente para as duas pessoas ao lado de sua cama, ambos estavam esperando uma resposta dele, e ele a daria. - Draco, a quanto tempo estou aqui? - Uma semana.- Harry não se assustou, já ficara acostumado. - Porque me trouxeram para cá? - Você estava sem sentidos na sua cama, Rony o achou e o trouxe pra cá.- uma coisa im-pressionara Harry, Draco e Rony foram sempre inimigos, mais do que Draco com ele, e os dois estavam de bem por causa dele? Draco o chamara pelo nome e...- Dumbledore nos dispensou das aulas para ficarmos com você, ele achou que você pudesse ter sido transportado para algum lugar. - E fui.- Draco e Gina se assustaram- Ele me levou para perto dele, não sabe sobre a chave Draco, mas vai descobrir. Ele me lançou a maldição Cruciatus e eu resisti, lembrei das pessoas que-ridas que ele matou e resisti, ele tentou lança-la novamente mas não deu certo, nem a Avada Keda- vra funcionou. Eu lancei a Cruciatus nele sem minha varinha e funcionou, ele começou a se contor-cer de dor, mas depois começou a rir, e me lançou a mesma maldição sem varinha, bem no meu coração, eu me senti morto até ser acordado pelo Rony. Harry abriu a blusa de seu pijama, e lá estava a marca de que tudo acontecera, uma enorme mancha preta estava lá, ela começou a crescer, e crescer, sem pensar duas vezes Harry pegou sua varinha. - Assim que eu fizer o feitiço me dêem a Poção do Sono, Dumbledore sabe onde está, con-tem minha história a ele, se eu não fizer nada, aquele maldito me escravizará. Harry apontou a varinha para o próprio peito, e antes que Draco o detivesse, gritou: - Returns fetice! Harry desabou sobre a cama, Dumbledore chegou a tempo de ver a mancha negra diminu-indo, Sírius, Snape e Rony o acompanhava. Rony quase teve um troço quando viu Harry jogado na cama, mas Sírius o impediu. Os meninos contaram toda a história e Draco pediu: - A poção professor. - Aqui está.- Draco fez Harry beber até a última gota da taça- Vamos Gina e Rony, o Harry que me desculpe, mas eu preciso ajuda-lo antes que ele morra de uma vez. Gina e Rony assentiram seguindo Draco até a biblioteca. - Snape, seu sobrinho está bem, mas por favor, ao menos uma vez o trate como tal.- Snape se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Harry, e Sírius fez o mesmo do outro lado- Vocês podem deixar as desavenças pra depois e cuidarem do Harry?- ambos assentiram com a cabeça- Madame Pomfrey, só quem poderá de hoje em diante entrar aqui é Hermione Granger, Rony e Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, esses dois e eu. Ninguém mais. - Está bem diretor. -Antes de sair Dumbledore depositou um medalhão na mão de Harry. Encontrou Hermione no caminho e pediu para que deixasse as coisas de Harry na enfermaria e voltasse para suas tarefas e depois encontrasse os outros na biblioteca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO SETE - Os Outros Herdeiros  
  
  
  
Harry abriu os olhos, tateou a mesinha a procura dos óculos, e quando os colocou viu seus tios dor-mindo em algumas cadeiras do lado da sua cama, era noite. De repente se lembrou de algo que o fez tremer, as palavras de Draco sobre quando Lúcio Malfoy descobrisse o que ele fizera, e Harry praticamen-te contara a Voldemort o segredo de Draco, agora estava preocupado com o amigo. Harry rápida-mente vestiu suas roupas e saiu para a biblioteca, ele sabia que Draco devia estar lá. Quando chegou na biblioteca, Harry viu Hermione, Rony e Gina pesquisando, mas nem si-nal de Draco, ele começou realmente a se preocupar, mas quando os amigos o viram, correram ao seu encontro. - Harry!- eles quase gritaram. - Onde está o Draco? - Foi para o quarto dele, o Rony disse a maior besteira.- Gina disse antes de roubar um bei-jo de Harry- Ele disse que você só tinha usado ele. -O QUE?- Harry parecia uma fera, estava com os olhos brilhando de ódio- Porque você fa-lou isso? Ciúmes de novo? Rony, ele arriscou a vida dele por mim, e você fala isso para ele? Eu prometi que ia ajuda-lo e você faz isso? Você não pode ficar ferindo os sentimentos de qualquer um só porque se sente ferido. Esqueça-me até que diga para ele que isso é uma mentira, ouviu? Harry puxou Gina e Hermione pelo braço e as levou para o salão comunal. Subiu até o seu quarto e pegou o livro que Hermione lhe dera, depois voltou para o salão comunal. - Façam o possível para acharem os herdeiros, algo me diz que está nesse livro. Eu vou consertar o que aquele ruivo fez. E saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda em direção do salão comunal da Sonserina, mas algo o dizia que Draco não estaria lá, então ele resolveu ir para o salão principal, foi então que avistou o pai de Draco conversando com a Prof ª. McGonagal, isso não era boa coisa. Harry foi então até o terceiro andar, sabia que se Draco estivesse se escondendo, seria lá que ele iria. E estava certo, quando viu um menino chorando sentado no chão se encostando na pa-rede, Harry teve uma comoção tão grande pelo outro Draco que estava vendo, que de repente, co-mo se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer, abraçou o amigo, e disse: - Herdeiro de Slytherin, concedo a você a câmara que te pertence.- Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco e cortou seu pulso com uma pequena faca, que sem saber conjurara, Draco fez o mesmo e juntaram seus pulsos- Agora o sangue dos herdeiros de Slytherin e Gryffindor será o mesmo, e os que um dia foram inimigos mortais, a partir de hoje são amigos eternos. Um grande estrondo foi ouvido em todo o castelo, Harry e Draco sabiam exatamente o que fazer. - Aparatus!- disseram juntos e logo estavam na porta da câmara de Slytherin. - Ao herdeiro de Gryffindor, concedo o que a anos lhe foi tirado, a chave de Hogwarts, e faço minhas as palavras deles: os que foram inimigos mortais se tornam amigos eternos. Outro estrondo foi ouvido, e eles nem precisaram dizer uma palavra, foram direto parar em frente a uma grande porta de pedra com o desenho de um grande leão que estava aberta, ao olha-rem para os lados viram que estavam exatamente na enfermaria. - O que vocês estão fazendo?- era Snape que acordara e olhava para eles com ar de desa-provação. - Tio.- Draco parecia não estar surpreso- Me desculpe, mas há coisas que até Dumbledore não sabia. Vamos para o salão comunal da Grifinória, precisamos encontrar os outros herdeiros. Snape não pôde dizer uma palavra, eles de repente se transportaram para o salão comunal, muitos alunos estavam assustados com aquilo. - O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?- era Fred - De agora em diante, quero informar, que as rivalidades entre Sonserina e Grifinória aca-baram. Não há mais motivo para isso já que as coisas voltaram aos seus lugares e os herdeiros de Slytrerin e Gryffindor juntaram-se para que a paz retorne a escola.- Harry falava com convicção. - Como é que é?- Jorge fazia cara de espantado - Draco e eu somos os herdeiros, e nosso sangue o mesmo, abrimos as nossas câmaras e entre Sonserina e Grifinória não há motivos para brigas. Hermione num gesto de apoio tirou seu emblema de monitora e o colocou em Harry. - Não há monitores melhores que os legítimos herdeiros dos fundadores, obedeçam cada casa ao seu herdeiro. Todos os alunos calaram-se, Gina se aproximou de Harry com o livro entre as mãos e su-surrou: - A herdeira de Hufflepuff é Melany, por isso que ela não ficou na Grifinória como todos os Weasleys. E a herdeira de Ravenclaw é Cho Chang. Um ano atrás Harry desmaiaria com essa notícia, mas agora ele amava Gina, foi de repente ou talvez não, mas amava Gina. Então ele viu Rony vindo na direção deles e estava quase apara-tando de novo quando Rony o segurou. - Harry, Draco, me perdoem, eu estava com medo só isso, falei por falar, eu sei que não é verdade, mas eu não quero perder a amizade de vocês.- Rony olhava como um cãozinho arrepen-dido, Harry deu um enorme sorriso, assim como Draco. - Eu não sabia que você tinha levado tão a sério, mas mesmo assim, foi melhor. No instante seguinte Draco e Harry estavam no salão comunal de Lufa- Lufa, todos os alu-nos perguntaram a mesma coisa que Fred, mas Harry nem deu importância. - Melany, está na hora.- a garota saiu da multidão e se uniu aos garotos- Para a sala da Corvinal. A mesma coisa aconteceu na sala comunal da Corvinal, só que Cho Chang parecia não querer se juntar aos garotos, mas os quatro finalmente se uniram e foram para o salão principal, o que chamou a atenção dos quatro não foi todos os professores e alunos estarem lá, mas sim, eles estarem flutuando no ar. Harry sentiu Draco estremecer, quando olhou para onde Draco olhava percebeu que Lúcio estava ali embaixo. - Draco.- o menino se voltou para Harry- Você terá que fazer a maior escolha de sua vida, escolha entre o fácil e o certo, ninguém vai reprovar sua escolha, é a SUA escolha. Draco olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Harry, e viu uma luz dourada emanar do corpo de Harry, sentiu seu corpo envolver-se por uma luz prateada, o de Cho Chang por uma luz de bronze e Melany foi envolvida por uma luz amarela. - Eu já fiz minha escolha Harry. Que as câmaras se abram, os quatro herdeiros estão juntos, e prontos para proteger Hogwarts. Mais estrondos foram ouvidos e as câmaras abertas, Melany e Cho Chang foram para suas respectivas câmaras a fim de conhecer seu poder. A entrada para a câmara de Ravenclaw ficava numa árvore dos jardins. A de Hufflepuff ficava em uma das masmorras. Harry e Draco sorriram, até que Harry viu algo, Lúcio apontava uma varinha para seu próprio filho, Harry não pensou duas vezes e se atirou na frente de Draco recebendo a maldição Avada Kedavra. - NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!- Draco gritou enquanto Harry caía, olhando para o pai furiosamente ele disse- Eu fiz minha escolha, não vou trocar uma amizade por seu desprezo, se ele morrer, você também morrerá. Lúcio tentou colocar alguém na sua frente, mas não adiantou, com a força que tinha ele re-tirou seu pai do chão e o colocou onde ninguém poderia salva-lo, antes que Lúcio apontasse nova-mente sua varinha, Draco, que tinha a luz prateada mais forte que nunca, lançou a maldição: - Avada Kedavra! Lúcio caiu morto no chão, Draco correu para onde Harry estava, sabia o que tinha que fa-zer para salva-lo, segurou a mão dele e juntos foram para dentro da câmara de Gyffindor. Era uma grande câmara, tinha bem ao fundo estátua de Godric Gryffindor, e na sua frente um pequeno altar. Possuía estantes cheias de livros e mesas que continham várias poções, apesar de ter-se passado 1000 anos, parecia que a câmara estava sendo usada, pois tudo pareci novo. Draco sabia que se não fosse o fato de Harry ainda estar vivo, aquilo não adiantaria de na-da. Colocou o corpo de Harry sobre o altar e começou a procurar um livro. Harry parecia querer acordar, pois de vez em quando o ouvia dizer coisas estranhas, então Draco ouviu algo que o preo-cupou, Harry começara a falar o nome de Voldemort, Certamente Harry estava lutando contra ele para viver, então Draco precisava ser rápido também, pois ele soube que a maldição que Harry re-cebera, não era realmente o Avada Kedavra, era outra bem parecida, Avda Kedrava, Lúcio sabia que Harry entraria na sua frente, a maldição era para o Harry, ele só fora uma isca. Draco já sabia que poção usar, mas ela só poderia ser usada quando Voldemort estivesse bem fraco, e Harry não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho, e ele precisava de alguém para dar a poção para Harry. - Posso ajudar?- era Rony que acabara de entrar na câmara. - Mais do que você imagina.Tome.- Draco entregou a Rony uma taça- Eu vou ajudar o Harry, quando você o ouvir dizer seu nome, dê a poção para ele, OK? - Ta bom. Boa sorte! - Tchau Rony. Draco desaparatou e Rony ficou observando Harry deitado, pela primeira vez Rony soube que Harry achara um amigo de verdade que não fosse ele, e que não podia ser questionado. Ele du-vidava até que a amizade dele com o Harry, que já durava mais de quatro anos, fosse tão forte co-mo a de Harry com Draco. Era como se aqueles dois fossem irmãos, dispostos a tudo para que o outro sobrevivesse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO OITO - Malfoy e Potter X Voldemort  
  
  
  
Harry acabara de acordar, só lembrava de se jogar na frente de Draco para salvar-lhe a vida. Achou que como sempre ele se encontraria na enfermaria. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao se ver dentro de uma casa que parecia com a dos Dursleys mas não era a deles. Ele viu seu pai correndo para a sala e sua mãe subindo as escadas com um bebê no colo, por um instante ele achou que afinal seus pais tinham voltado, até que ouviu uma explosão, e cor-reu para a sala. Encontrou Voldemort e seu pai olhando diretamente um nos olhos do outro. - Você acha que me deterá Tiago? Acha mesmo? - Porque não? Harry é o bem mais precioso que tenho, e por ele minha força cresce.- esta-vam falando dele, mas...- Sei porque você quer destruí- lo, mas não vai conseguir. Harry viverá pa-ra te derrotar. - Não fale mentiras, ele é só um garotinho, você sabe que ele não viverá muito tempo. - Então porque essa pressa para destruí-lo? Você sabe que o herdeiro de Gryffindor moverá céus e montanhas. Se aliará com o herdeiro de Slytherin e farão o mundo retornar a paz. Quando puderem usar seus poderes, com quinze anos, eles conseguirão te deter. - Isso nunca, por isso nunca tive filhos, porque não há amor nas veias por onde passa o sangue de Slytherin, e eu não vou me aliar ao seu querido filho, você sabe disso.. - Seu irmão não te contou? Lúcio teve um filho nesse mesmo ano, você não parará a lenda. Os herdeiros derrotarão o mal. - NUNCA! Você é um sonhador tolo, meu sobrinho nunca se aliará a ninguém a não ser a mim. Ele é um herdeiro de Slytherin. - Se fosse assim, não precisaria matar-nos, não? Ele sobreviverá a tudo, e vencerá. - Basta! Avadra Kedavra! - NÃO!- Harry não conseguira conter o grito, seu pai assassinado na sua frente.- Você vai me pagar. Harry sacou sua varinha mas Voldemort parecia não saber que ele estava lá. Então Harry lembrou da pensadeira de Dumbledore e do diário de Tom Riddle. Mas foi despertado por um grito. - Saia daqui, ele nunca será morto, ele te matará! - Mulher tola, seu filho não tem chances contra mim. Avada Kedavra! Era sua mãe, Harry pensou, ele subiu as escadas a ponto de se ver em um berço olhando para Voldemort, quando este se preparava para lançar o feitiço que ricochetaria e voltaria para ele. E no instante seguinte Harry viu mesma luz dourada que o rodeara a poucos instantes, envolve-lo quando bebê. Harry se assustou nunca soubera disso, e lógico, ninguém estava presenciando isso além de Voldemort na época. - Seu tolo, como sobreviveu?- Voldemort estava virado para a porta do quarto- Você está passando todo o seu poder de herdeiro para ele, isso não vai funcionar, eu o matarei antes. - Não Voldemort, ele não morrerá.- quando Harry olhou para a porta viu seu pai sendo apoiado por Sírius, que acabara de falar- Eu mesmo garantirei que ele viva. - Não mesmo.- Voldemort apontou sua varinha para o bebê e viu que a luz estava se tornando cada vez mais forte, e como se fosse sua única chance lançou todo seu poder- Avada Kedavra! A maldição voltou-se para Voldemort e este virou uma mera sombra que saiu pela janela. Harry voltou seu olhar para seu pai e seu tio, Sírius agora colocava seu pai numa cama que tinha no quarto. - Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Tiago, você nunca mais poderá voltar ao normal se fizer esse feitiço. E não se sabe se você conseguirá transformasse num gato. Você é um cevo, ninguém sabe o que pode... - Eu quero que todos pensem que eu morri, preciso proteger meu filho, sei que Voldemort voltará para tentar mata-lo, é questão de tempo. E é o único jeito de eu protege-lo. E se não der certo ainda tem você.- Tiago abriu um sorriso- Ele não sabe que Harry não é o único herdeiro de Gryffindor, você e Bela têm que cuidar de Mary. Eu vou cuidar do meu filho. Sírius deixou lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, Tiago olhou para Lílian caída no chão, lhe deu um beijo na testa, e se pondo de pé, Sírius fez o mesmo, disse: - Por Gryffindor. Mutatis Finalis!- seu pai se transformou num grande gato laranja, muito conhecido por Harry. - Bichento?!- Harry, de repente harry viu Sírius vindo em sua direção - Eu sei que você voltou para ver o que tudo aconteceu, eu sei disso. A partir de agora você pode ver o passado, sempre que quiser, eu sei que a primeira coisa que gostaria de ver é como tudo aconteceu. Mas você não pode voltar ao passado sempre. O gato laranja passou por seus pés, ronronando, e pulou no seu colo. Harry sabia que aque-le era seu pai, ficaria como gato para sempre só para protege-lo. Lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e seu pai saltou para o chão. - Não chore, pelo menos seu pai estará sempre com você.- Sírius deu um sorriso forçado e continuou- Cuidado. Muito cuidado. Harry sentiu-se cambaleando e de repente tudo ficou escuro, quando ele abriu os olhos no-vamente estava num lugar de onde ele queria distância o cemitério de um ano atrás. Mas o que era mais inconveniente para ele era que sem sombra de dúvida Voldemort e o traidor estariam lá. - Até que enfim você chegou. Andou passeando no passado? Me viu matando seus pais? Foi uma pena não ter te matado, mas eu farei isso agora.- Voldemort usava um tom sarcástico. - Está muito enganado Voldemort.- a voz de Harry era calma, e ele detinha um sorriso no rosto- Você não poderá me matar. Nós estamos iguais agora. - Não venha com besteiras Potter, eu sou muito superior a você, meu sangue tem poderes de Gyffindor e Slytherin. - O meu e o dele também, ambos temos cada um isolado o seu poder, e juntos o dobro. Você nunca nos deterá.- era Draco que acabara de aparatar ao lado de Harry- Vamos Harry dê o seu melhor, só assim poderei lhe tirar daqui. Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e ambos começaram a emanar luzes fortes, mas não havia só o prata ou só o dourado, nos dois as cores se misturavam. Voldemort tirou o sorriso do rosto, de re-pente Draco e Harry viram medo nos olhos dele, mas ele logo se recuperou. - Podem tentar, eu não cometerei o erro duas vezes, talvez eu até possa usar de seu poder. Draco estava prestes a lançar o feitiço, mas Harry o impediu quando se lembrou de algo muito importante. - Pare Draco, nós não precisamos de magia negra para vence-lo. Confie em mim.- Draco pareceu não compreender, mas abaixou a varinha- Ele não vai nos atacar, sabe que se fizer isso ele morrerá definitivamente. - Ora Potter, não seja convencido, são apenas suposições, não dizem a verdade. - Não? Vejamos..."Os herdeiros de Gryffindor e Slytherin se unirão, moverão terras e céus, e farão o mundo retornar a paz. A luta começará quando derem conta do seu poder, em seu décimo quinto aniversário, e continuará até que as trevas sejam para sempre derrotadas." É essa a lenda, eu acho. Bem, os herdeiros unidos, temos quinze anos e estamos apenas nós três e o traidor.- Harry sabia que Rabicho estava ali, mas ele nunca se intrometeria a favor de Voldemort, ele lhe devia um favor- É, acho que não falta mais nada. Os olhos de Voldemort agora se enchiam de medo, a cada palavra que Harry dizia, ele recuava um passo, Harry sabia da lenda, e isso era o bastante para preocupar Voldemort, ele tentou achar Rabicho, mas este estava na forma de rato, afinal, não podia desobedecer ao Lord, nem ata-car Harry, era melhor então que ele fugisse. - Está vendo Draco? As palavras são fortes, dizendo ou não feitiços. Draco olhou para Voldemort e começou a rir, um riso de felicidade e de alívio, mas ele se lembrou de algo que precisava ser feito. - Harry, eu o atacarei. - Mas... - Nenhuma palavra Harry, ele está fazendo isso de propósito,.- ambos olharam para Vol-demort, cujos olhos brilhavam de ansiedade e satisfação- Pouco a pouco você está sendo consumi-do, se não sair daqui, você vai morrer. Chame por Rony assim que atacar Voldemort. Harry sabia que não era o que ele queria fazer, mas com certeza era o que ele deveria fa-zer. Draco tinha uma mescla de pedido e ordem no olhar, e Harry só fez consentir abaixando a ca-beça. Era a coisa mais difícil que tivera que fazer até agora, mas não achava ser a coisa certa. En-tão colocando as mãos no bolso sentiu uma bola, ela ainda estava inanimada, mas era o que ele precisava: um balaço. Com muito cuidado Harry retirou o balaço do bolso, quando olhou para a frente viu Draco concentrar todo o seu poder. - Eu vou distraí-lo, você o ataca.- Draco não sabia como Harry faria isso mais concordou, Harry tovou a varinha no balaço e ela estava indo direto nas costas de Draco- Abaixa!- na mesma hora Draco abaixou e viu alo atingir Voldemort- Agora! Draco disparou um jorro de luz na direção de Voldemort, não tinha nada de magia negra, apenas um feitiço para enfraquecer o oponente. Era o que ele pôde pensar. Mas funcionou, Volde-mort caiu inconsciente no chão. - AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!- era Harry que vira o balaço a dois palmos de distância do seu nariz. - Harry!- Draco gritou. Harry caiu, mas não foi por causa do balaço, e sim por um corpo que caíra em cima do seu, atingido pelo balaço. Era Rabicho, que vira naquilo uma possibilidade de imobilizar Harry e pagar sua dívida ao mesmo tempo, coisa que não deu certo, já que ele ficou inconsciente. - Eu o levo.- Draco sabia exatamente o que Harry queria. - OK.- Harry levantou-se- Não vá fazer nada com ele.- e apontou para Voldemort- É arris-cado leva-lo para a escola e seria difícil convencer o ministério a prende-lo.- Draco só confirmou com a cabeça- Rony! Na mesma hora Harry se sentiu leve, foi como se flutuasse de novo, abriu os olhos e se viu na câmara de Gryffindor. Rony mal esboçou um sorriso quando Harry perguntou: - Ele já trouxe Rabicho?- Rony que não sabia de nada, deu de ombros.- Obrigado.- Rony levou um susto- E me desculpe, tudo aconteceu tão depressa.- Harry deu um longo suspiro e se le-vantou. - Aonde você vai? Escritório do Dumbledore. Quer vir comigo? - Ma tem muita gente na enfermaria. - Quem disse que vamos usar a porta?- Harry deu uma piscada e quem suspirou foi Rony. - Porque não? No instante seguinte Harry e Rony estavam no escritório de Dumbledore, a primeira ima-gem que tiveram foi Draco desmaiando depois de trazer Rabicho, e Harry acabou fazendo o mes-mo.  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO NOVE - Um pouco de descanso  
  
  
  
Harry não conseguia assimilar exatamente o que acontecera nos últimos dois meses. Lembrava-se muito bem de quando acordou na enfermaria no outro dia. Ele tateou a mesinha do lado a procura de seus óculos e quando os encontrou a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco que lhe sorria ainda deita-do na cama ao lado. Mas Harry viu que Draco não desmaiara pelo mesmo motivo que ele, havia um grande cu-rativo no seu ombro direito, e apesar do sorriso, Draco parecia estar sofrendo. Harry se assustou quando viu que seu tio estava atrás de Draco e lhe sorria também. Se fosse Sírius isso não seria ne-nhuma surpresa, mas era Snape. Sírius estava na enfermaria, mas na sua forma animal, um grande cão preto. Ele não estava vendo nem Rony nem Mione, e muito menos a Gina. Ele olhou para o outro lado, mas não havia ninguém além de Madame Pomfrey. Harry não sabia o porque, mas algo estava errado. No entanto Draco, que estava ficando especialista em ler seus pensamentos, logo respondeu sua pergunta. - Eles estão na aula, Dumbledore não deixou que eles ficassem aqui. Eu entreguei o Pedro para o ministro, só que tivemos uma bela surpresa.- Draco parecia estar furioso- Fudge foi com Pe-dro a caminho de Azkaban, mas nem passou perto de lá. Ele soltou Pedro. E sabe porque?- Draco agora não se continha e começava a gritar como se tivessem cometido a pior coisa do mundo- Ele era um comensal, ou melhor é. "O Departamento dos Mistérios encontrou trouxas nas masmorras da casa dele. Ele tentou fugir mas foi preso em Azkaban. Não conseguiram encontrar Pedro, mas o caso de Sírius está pres-tes a ser terminado, basta o novo Ministro da Magia assumir o posto. Você nem adivinha quem é. Pelo menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo. O Sr. Arthur Weasley é o novo Ministro. Ele vai assumir amanhã. E você é o convidado de Honra. Ele vai declarar Sírius inocente na cerimônia." Daco estava com um sorriso sincero estampado no rosto, todas as frases que se referiram ao novo Ministro foram faladas com grande entusiasmo. Quem imaginaria que o garoto mimado, rival de tudo que era bom, se tornaria quase um irmão para Harry, e um garoto tão legal e risonho. - Nós estamos convidados, você quer dizer. Afinal você é o único responsável por todas essas ótimas mudanças. E agora, me diga exatamente o que aconteceu com seu ombro. - Nada. Só o Pedro que quase tirou o meu ombro fora com aquela garra de metal quando estávamos chegando aqui. - Só isso? Aquela garra tem veneno forte, você quase morreu. E você diz só?- era Madame Pomfrey. Draco e Harry riram na mesma hora. Eles pareciam dois garotos que tinham acabado de ouvir uma ótima piada, não sido atacados pelo temor de toda a Comunidade Bruxa. Naquele mes-mo dia Harry, Rony e Mione vieram visitá-los. Rony estava tão entusiasmado contando sobre o novo cargo do pai, que Harry não teve coragem de dizer que já sabia. No dia seguinte todos estavam na cerimônia de posse do Sr. Weasley, e como prometido, Sírius foi inocentado no mesmo dia. Rita Skeeter acabou flagrando um dos beijos que Harry dava em Gina, mesmo depois de eles terem procurado o lugar mais escondido que havia. No entanto Hermione e Rony também não tiveram tanta sorte. Harry que não sabia do na-moro dos dois, foi surpreendido pelas fotos dos dois casais que saíram no Profeta Diário com a manchete: Filhos do novo Ministro da Magia já têm namorados. Quase toda a matéria falava do grande espanto da comunidade bruxa ao ver no mesmo dia um perigoso assassino ser inocentado, e descobrir o romance entre Harry Potter e a filha mais nova do Ministro. Hermione e Rony não se salvaram do comentário de Rita Skeeter, que dizia que Hermione, mal ouvira falar da nomeação do Sr. Weasley, fora correndo lançar um feitiço de amor em um dos filhos do Ministro. Isso depois de buscar fama fácil como namorada de Harry Potter e Victor Krum. Ela teve que receber muitos beijos de Rony para desistir da idéia de contar a todos sobre Rita ser animaga. Ela insistia nisso porque Rita não tinha cumprido sua parte no acordo. Hermione se lamentava por não ter entregado Rita para as autoridades. Nada mais de interessante aconteceu, a não ser porque agora Harry tinha aulas duplas de noite, já que Draco estava disposto a ajudar Harry em tudo. Cho Chang e Melany já estavam can-sadas, depois do discurso de Hermione, os quatro se tornaram monitores, e Harry virou monitor-chefe. Os treinos de quadribol tinham começado e Rony estava se dando muito bem como o novo goleiro. Depois da aliança entre Harry e Draco, os treinos de quadribol viraram jogos entre Sonse-rina e Grifinória, mas tudo acabava em risos. Era difícil ver sonserinos e grifinórios conversando pelos corredores até o ano passado, mas agora isso era freqüente. Dois meses se passaram sem nada de anormal, Voldemort parecia ter ficado pior do que eles imaginaram. E quando eles ouviram a habitual batida que a Prof ª. McGonagal deu na taça, todos ficaram ansiosos. - Gostaria de informar-lhes que por motivos maiores a Sra. Finnigan teve que deixar o car-go de professora em Hogwarts. Por tanto teremos um novo professor, que com certeza alguns alu-nos vão adorar.- o olhar de Dumbledore se concentrou na mesa da Sonserina onde estavam senta-dos o quinteto Harry, Gina, Rony, Mione e Draco- Recebam com alegria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sírius Black. O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio, somente o quinteto se levantou e aplaudiu com entusias-mo o novo professor. Sírius que já esperava essa respiração colocou um sorriso no rosto e lançou seu maior trunfo. - Gostaria de informar que minhas aulas são extremamente práticas, e me atrevo a dizer que são melhores que as do Prof. Lupin. Gostaria de avisar-lhes que os exemplares de Defesa Con-tra as Artes Negras em todos os anos não serão utilizados em salas, portanto, para que possam en-tender melhor o período que podemos passar, tenho o grande prazer de informar os nomes dos no-vos professores honorários da matéria: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Nesse momento o salão explodiu em palmas, enquanto Harry e Draco olhavam um para o outro como se perguntasse o que fazer, Hermione, Gina e Rony foram mais rápidos, empurrando-os para a mesa dos professores. Sírius e Dumbledore, conjuraram os emblemas dos dois e os con-vidaram a sentar em duas cadeiras vagas. Os dois estavam mais espantados porque as duas primeiras aulas eram de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eles não tinham idéia do que fazer. Por isso quando Sírius terminou de comer os dois foram atrás dele, ele entrou numa sala que os dois não conheciam, Sírius foi até uma gaveta e trouxe dois vira-tempos para eles. - Vocês devem saber que vão ter que dar aulas para todas as turmas, por isso acho que vão precisar deles para assistir suas aulas. - Mas como nós vamos dar aulas se nós não sabemos o que vamos ensinar? - Simples. Tudo o que vocês aprenderam nas aulas noturnas vocês vão ensinar do quinto ano para cima. E vão ensinar para os outros anos o que aprenderam. Inclusive as Maldições Imper-doáveis. Vamos abrir um novo clube de duelos, e vocês serão a dupla responsável pelas explicações. - Eu aceito desde que este aqui não conjure cobra nenhuma, ta bom? - Você não gosta de falar com elas?- e os três explodiram em risos- Acredite. Você não vai ser acusado dessa vez. Draco puxou Harry e desarrumou ainda mais o cabelo dele. Desde o começo do ano, qual-quer um juraria que os dois eram irmãos, apesar, da diferença gritante entre os cabelos louros e ar-rumados de Draco e os cabelos rebeldes e castanhos de Harry. No entanto algumas coisas eram tão comuns neles que a suposição não era tão improvável. As notas, os gostos, a habilidade em voar, e principalmente os olhos verdes dos dois, que pareciam serem os mesmos. Os três sem da sala, e encontram ninguém menos que Snape com um olhar de desaprova-ção. Harry e Draco levam um susto com a atitude dele e Sírius olha com desdém para Snape. - Dumbledore está chamando-os.- Snape está com o seu habitual mal humor, que Harry não vê a muito tempo- Depois eles vão para as suas tarefas, eles estão com os vira-tempos, não?- Sírius deu de ombros- Ótimo, venham. Draco e Harry seguiram Snape, nenhum deles abriu a boca até chegarem a gárgula de pe-dra que guardava a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore. - Vassouras de chocolate. No mesmo instante a gárgula deu passagem para os três. Subindo as escadas Harry e Draco viram algo inacreditável. Dumbledore estava mais pálido que nunca, era como se de repente algo o fizera envelhecer cinqüenta anos em meia hora. E ao lado dele estava uma pessoa que eles não es-peravam encontrar ali em mil anos. - Você?- Harry estava quase sem voz ao fazer aquela pergunta. - Mas, o que...- Draco tentou continuar mas também não encontrou voz para faze-lo. - Meninos, me desculpem.- era Snape que parecia muito triste. Harry e Draco não podiam acreditar naquilo, era simplesmente impossível, como eles podiam estar no escritório em frente daquela coisa? Como Dumbledore teria feito isso? Ele parecia abatido, com medo, mas traze- lo para dentro de Hogwarts depois de tudo? - Eu sei que vocês estão surpresos, e com certeza estão confusos, mas era preciso.- Dumbledore não acreditava nas próprias palavras. - Mas você trouxe um... um... Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, segurou forte a mão de Draco e ouviu- o falar com a voz segura e forte exatamente o que Harry queria dizer, mas não podia, pois estava começando a ter tonturas. - Dumbledore, não me interessa a necessidade, você vai tirar isso imediatamente daqui.- Dumbledore os encarou com o olhar que Harry sabia que dizia para não insistir, mas Draco conti-nuou- Tire-o agora mesmo da escola, ou você será destituído do cargo de diretor. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam, Harry ficou surpreso ao ouvir Draco falar em tirar Dumble-dore do cargo, ele era seu avô, mas sabia que eles tinham esse direito, e Draco não se importaria em exerce-lo. Uma coisa Draco continuou a ser e cada vez era mais: obstinado e persistente. Nada do que Harry pudesse falar mudaria a opinião de Draco. E apesar de saber que Dum-bledore fizera aquilo por algo muito importante, só pensou em uma coisa. Ele juntou todas as suas forças, olhou nos olhos de Dumbledore, virou-se para a criatura, e com a voz mais segura que con-seguiu ter, falou: - Tire-o daqui. AGORA! Nunca mais nenhum deles entrará aqui. Faça-o, ou eu mesmo o ponho fora de Hogwarts. Depois nós conversamos sobre os motivos. Mas em nenhu-ma hipótese, nós deixaremos que um dos servos de Voldemort entre aqui, ouviu? NUNCA. Agora temos aulas para dar, com licença. Draco e Harry se dirigiram para a porta, mas antes de saírem, deram um breve recado a todos que estavam na sala. - Nenhum dementador entrará em Hogwarts enquanto essa escola funcionar. E se alguém quebrar essa regra, vai acabar bem longe daqui. Nós proibimos a entrada dessas criaturas.- Draco e Harry se olharam nos olhos, e com um aceno de cabeça decidiram- Dementuris barreris!- eles ouvi-ram o dementador gritar de dor e o viram cair no chão- Nunca mais Dumbledore.- e saíram.  
  
- CAPÍTULO DEZ - A Família Reunida  
  
  
  
Quando Harry e Draco olharam nos relógios, a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Tre-vas, já deveria ter acabado. Então resolveram usar os vira- tempos. Caminharam em direção a sala de aula e começaram a pensar como seria dar aula para seus colegas. Quando chegaram, Sírius e todos os outros alunos já estavam esperando- os. Eles se senti-ram um pouco envergonhado, mas Sírius deu um sorrio confortador, e eles caminharam até a fren-te. Antes que eles se sentassem em seus lugares habituais, Sírius disse: - Podem se sentar na minha mesa, vamos primeiro separar as duplas e depois começare-mos a aula. Draco e Harry deixaram suas coisas na mesa e separaram as duplas, ficando sonserinos contra grifinórios. Sírius primeiro explicou que estas seriam as duplas do clube de duelo. Que era obrigatório para os alunos de quinto ao sexto ano. Neville, particularmente, estava com muito medo, já que Crabble estava trocando sempre de par para ficar com ele. Harry percebeu isso rápido, e se ofereceu para ficar com Crabble caso ele não gostasse do par. Crabble que não era bobo, aceitou lutar contra Hermione. Apesar de Hermione não ser tão forte como Crabble, ela era muito inteligente, e Harry se sentiu seguro em colocar os dois juntos. Ele na verdade confiava que Hermione acabaria rápido com Crabble, principalmente porque ele era um dos poucos que não aceitaram a união entre as casas. Harry estava mais preocupado com Rony, que insistira em ficar contra Goyle.  
  
- Muito bem, agora que as duplas estão formadas, nos encontraremos amanhã depois do jantar no salão principal para começar com as aulas de duelo.- Sírius disse. - Hoje nós vamos ensinar alguns feitiços básicos para protegerem-se das artes das trevas. O primeiro que vão aprender é o Invisilibus. Ele faz com que qualquer coisa ou pessoa que não seja si próprio fique invisível. É um tipo de ilusão, mas tem que ser feita sutilmente, e com o movimen-to correto da mão. No entanto o feitiço dura somente meia hora. Depois que Harry deu a explicação sobre o feitiço, Draco mostrou como movimentar a varinha, dando três sacudidas e uma girada com a mão. Eles levaram todas as duas aulas para aprender o feitiço. Neville não deu a girada e acabou transformando Simas em um vulto parecido com um fantasma. As outras aulas que eles deram foram mais fáceis, pois não precisaram dá-las para o sexto e sétimo ano. Usaram o vira-tempo e foram para as próprias aulas, mas estavam tão cansados que na última aula, de Adivinhação para Harry e de História da Magia para Draco, os dois acabaram dormindo. De noite no salão principal, Harry e Dracodecidiram que já era hora de Dumbledore se ex-plicar. E foram até o escritório dele, depois de falarem a senha e entrarem, encontraram Dumble-dore, Sírius, uma mulher e uma menina na sala. Quando Harry viu as mãos de Sírius entrelaçadas as da mulher, ele não teve dúvida de quem ela era, e correu para abraçar sua madrinha. Draco, que até agora não sabia das descobertas de Harry, estava atônito. Harry se limitou a contar-lhe o que cada um representava na vida dele, inclusive Snape. Draco quase teve um treco ao saber eu Dumbledore era avô de Harry, e que eles quase o expulsaram de Hogwarts. - Mas porque você não ficou com o Harry?- Draco resolvera perguntar, depois de ouvir Harry contar sobre o feitiço de proteção, ele perguntou mais uma vez- Então ela é a outra herdeira de Gryffindor. A menina para qual Draco acabara de apontar, parecia ter dessezeis anos, era alta, tinha olhos pretos como os de Sírius, as feições parecidas com as de Harry, os cabelos eram mais pretos que carvão e usava óculos redondos. Não lembrava em nada a mãe. Arabella conservara a juventude, e tinha os cabelos mais marrons que Harry já vira. Seus olhos eram azuis, e as feições eram super delicadas. Se em algum momento houve pessoa mais contrastante que Arabella Figg, essa foi berrante. Mas todo esse contraste tinha um certo charme. Harry então se lembrou da velha Sra. Figg que era sua vizinha, com quem ele ficava quan-do os Dursleys saíam. Será que elas teriam algo em comum, ele pensou, elas têm o mesmo sobre-nome, e ela era tão legal. - Tia, a senhora morava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, quer dizer, alguém da sua famíli morava lá?- Harry mostrava claramente insegurança. - Sim, Harry. Aquela velhinha era eu. Lógico que transformada. Eu parecia uma trouxa?- um brilho de curiosidade pareceu nos olhos dela. - Sim, mas e Mary? - Ela ficava na parte secreta da casa. Você não tinha vontade de procurar coisas na casa, então não achou nada. Eles passaram muito tempo conversando, e depois Harry e Mary foram para a Grifinória, e Draco para a Sonserina. Depois de contar tudo para Rony, Gina e Hermione, todos foram dormir, mas algo estava pronto para preocupar Harry, Voldemort não se contentaria em ficar quieto, e de alguma forma, Harry sabia que ele também sabia de Mary. E só em pensar nisso ele perdeu o sono.  
  
Quando viu que estava amanhecendo, Harry lentamente se vestiu para as aulas, quando olhou no relógio viu o quando ainda era cedo, pensou em se deitar, mas não tinha o menor sono. Ele desceu para a sala comunal e não avistou ninguém, abriu a caixa que tinha nas mãos e um grande sorriso se instalou no seu rosto. Dentro da caixa da sua mãe, que ele não pôde ver por causa das tarefas e perguntas diárias, estavam duas fotos, um relógio, uma varinha com um bilhete e duas cartas. Uma das duas fotos ti-nha toda a turma dos marotos, seu pai, sua mãe, Sírius, Arabella, Lupin, Rabicho e dois bebês que estavam nos colos das mulheres, um era uma linda menina que já devia ter dois anos, Mary, e o outro tinha os olhos verdes e o pouco cabelo que tinha já era bagunçado, era ele mesmo no colo da sua mãe. Todos riam e paparicavam as crianças. A outra foto era de Dumbledore bem mais jovem, com uma menina e um menino de doze anos em sua frente, ambos tinham as mãos entrelaçadas. Outros dois garotos estavam ao seu lado, um com cara de poucos amigos e o outro com um sorriso de superioridade. Enquanto o que estava com raiva dos garotos na frente de Dumbledore olhava-os, o outro fez questão de pregar uma peça nele pegando a varinha e gritando furunculus, Harry desatou a rir. Sabia que eram seus tios que ago-ra brigavam, enquanto Dumbledore e o casalzinho riam alegremente. Ele abriu o bilhete e lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Era da sua mãe, e ela endereçava o bi-lhete a ele. Lá dizia que o relógio fora de seu pai e que ele deveria usa-lo. Harry na mesma hora ti-rou o seu do braço e colocou o do seu pai. Continuando a ler o bilhete soube que a varinha era de-la, e que ele deveria dá-la a pessoa que ele mais amava. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, Harry abriu as cartas. Uma era de seu pai, e a outra era de ninguém menos que sua tia Arabella. A de seu pai lhe contava toda a história que ele presenciara, quando voltou ao passado, e lhe dizia que nunca o abandonaria, mesmo sendo somente um gato. Era estranho, pois se Tiago já era um gato, como ele pôde escrever aquela carta? Não podia ser outra pessoa, mas como ele fizera isso? A de Arabella dizia que ele era o único capaz de salvar a Comunidade Bruxa, que nem a prima dele era capaz disso, mas que se Mary fosse usada por Voldemort então o poder de todos os herdeiros acabaria, pois ela era uma herdeira, e quando um herdeiro tem seus poderes tomados por alguém do mal sem seu consentimento,era isso o que acontecia. Harry agora tinha certeza de que ele teria de proteger sua prima de qualquer jeito, não só porque ela era a chave de tudo, mas porque era sua prima. Nada faria Harry deixar de protege-la, mas para isso era preciso encobrir o parentesco entre eles. Por enquanto era só isso que ele poderia fazer. Como a algum tempo ele já aprendera, Harry chamou Draco por telepatia, alguma coisa nele achava que eles teriam muita coisa pela frente ainda. Ele guardou a caixa no malão dele e de-cidiu ir para a sala principal. Ele não precisava avisar Draco, tudo o que um pensava o outro tam-bém sabia. Mas eles só conseguiram isso na noite passada, pois foi só lá que eles deixaram a mente totalmente aberta, afinal não é tudo que se quer que o outro saiba. Mas quando Harry estava indo para o salão principal, alguma coisa lhe disse que ele deve-ria ir até a sala comunal da Sonserina, foi tão forte que ele não chegou lá andando, mas sim apara-tando. Ele correu para o dormitório de Draco, fazia tanto tempo que tinha ido lá, mais ou menos um mês, quando Draco pediu para que ele fosse até lá, e ele descobriu que Draco estava com febre. Mas isso foi a tanto tempo, e Draco o chamou, mas agora era algo ruim que o fazia correr até ao quarto dele. Quando abriu a porta viu que todos ainda estavam dormindo, Harry foi até a ca-ma de Draco e puxou as cortinas com força. Harry percebeu que o alvo de Voldemort agora era Draco. Sem pensar, Harry tirou a camisa de Draco para ver o que era na verdade. Mas não havia uma única marca, no entanto algo estava acontecendo e Harry sabia. Draco estava tentando ocultar as informações que Voldemort queria, ele tentava proteger sua prima. Sem pensar duas vezes Harry sibilou a língua das cobras um pedido: tragam-me o pó do chifre do uni-córnio prata agora. Não demorou e uma cobra lhe trouxe um saquinho com um pó prateado. Harry agradeceu e lhe deu um rato que acabara de conjurar. Despejou o conteúdo do saquinho sobre a cabeça de Draco, uma parte do pó ele colocou na própria cabeça, depois de olhar muito bem para Draco, ele forçou a sua mente, e se encontrou em contato direto com Voldemort. - Potter, Potter, está tentando ajudar o traidor? - O único traidor que eu conheço é o Pedro, mas o que você quer na cabeça dele? - Ora Potter, eu quero informações sobre você e atormenta-lo, eu não posso entrar na sua cabeça, mas entrei na desse meu sobrinho.- as últimas palavras foram ditas com nojo- Portanto me deixe terminar meu trabalho. - Porque não entra na minha cabeça? Quem sabe você não pode me matar? A mente é a chave de todo corpo. Que tal a proposta? Será meu convidado de honra, vamos logo. - Tudo bem Potter, mas esse foi seu maior erro. No mesmo momento Harry viu uma fumaça negra sair da cabeça de Draco, ela formou uma cara que sorria maldosamente para ele, Harry retribuiu o sorriso, e quando Draco gritou: - Não Harry. Já era tarde demais. Harry caiu inconsciente no chão, Draco tentou fazer o mesmo que Harry e entrar na cabeça dele, mas foi impossível. A única coisa que Draco fez foi colocar Harry na sua cama, fechar as cortinas e ir para as aulas. Draco no fundo sabia o que Harry queria que ele fizesse nesse mesmo momento, foi em di-reção a Mary no salão principal e pediu para que não falasse nada sobre o dia anterior, disse que Harry estava bem, mas muito cansado, e que por isso ele não sairia da cama hoje, afinal ela teria aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquele dia e não veria o primo. Mas não havia nada a fazer. Ou Harry vencia ou perdia, de qualquer jeito, só Harry podia lutar.  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO ONZE - A traidora  
  
  
  
Harry não conseguia ver nada estava num local escuro, cheio de neblina, para cada lugar que ele o-lhava nada havia. De repente, como um filme, ele assistiu as lembranças da casa dos Dursleys, das aventuras para chegar até a pedra filosofal, viu a luta entre ele e o basilísco na câmara secreta, a noite em que ele descobriu que tinha um padrinho tão bom e finamente, a noite em que Cedrico morreu. Harry viu um vulto se aproximar, era como um fantasma, flutuava e vinha na direção dele. Harry sabia exatamente quem era, afinal, ele o "convidara". Harry tomou op maior cuidado para não pensar em Mary, assim como ele viu suas lembranças, Voldemort poderia ver o que pensava. - Potter. O que faz aqui? Quer dizer, porque me convidou?- Voldemort exibia um sarcásti-co sorriso, e olhava diretamente para Harry. - Voldemort. Para que tanto jogo? Nós sabemos o que veio procurar, e você sabe que eu queria que você deixasse seu sobrinho em paz. Então porque a pergunta?- Harry tentava ser o mais sarcástico possível, ele queria medir forças. - Pois bem Potter. Esse foi o seu maior erro. Eu vou tirar o que eu quero a sua cabeça ago-ra mesmo. E ninguém poderá te ajudar. Voldemort deu uma grande gargalhada, e olhou fixamente para a cicatriz de Harry. Na mesma hora a cicatriz começou a doer intensamente, Harry fechou os olhos para tentar esquece-la, mas não conseguia, no entanto abriu os olhos dirigindo seu olhar até a varinha que Voldemort segurava. Sem falar uma palavra, ele tirou a varinha da mão de Voldemort. - O QUE?- Voldemort gritou espantado- Como você... - Essa é a minha mente, eu comando o que acontece aqui dentro. E eu não vou deixar você vencer aqui. A cicatriz de Harry parou de doer imediatamente, várias cópias dele surgiram do nada e agarraram voldemort, que tentava se soltar sem sucesso. Harry começou a voar e simplesmente disse: - Levem-no da minha mente. Todos os Harrys seguraram Voldemort com força, e desapareceram. Quando harry abriu os olhos, ele estava deitado na cama de Draco, ele se levantou e quando olhou para a janela ainda era de dia, mas já devia ser hora do almoço. Ele resolveu sir dali rápido e encontrar Draco, então pegou sua mochila e aparatou. No instante seguinte ele estava no salão principal ao lado de Draco que levou um grande susto. Draco desarrumou ainda mais o cabelo dele com um demorado cafuné, Gina e Mary vinham correndo na direção deles, mas Harry avisou Mary para não se aproximar através da telepatia, então ela parou na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e começou a conversar com um menina. Gina no entanto, sentou do lado de Harry e começou a lhe dar vários beijos seguidos, Harry quase caiu do banco quando ela o abraçou. Tanto ele como Draco começaram a rir, e Gina amarrou a cara. - Sabe de uma coisa Draco?- disse Harry ainda rindo- Eu vou faltar toda a manhã só para ganhar essa recepção.- dessa vez até Gina riu, mas Harry percebeu que Draco parecia preocupado- Que foi? - Hããn... - Você...- Harry conseguiu saber o que Draco estava pensando- Você tá gostando... - Sim.- Draco deu um suspiro, mas na mesma hora eles ouviram uma voz maligna - Meu sobrinho é muito fraco, eu já sei quem é o outro herdeiro de Gryffindor. Digamos que deixarei Malfoy gostar ainda mais dela, assim, consigo vocês dois com uma única pessoa, por isso, só vou ataca-la ano que vem, mas não conseguirão salvá-la. É nisso que dá amar. Uma risada maligna ecoou no salão, mas parecia que somente eles dois tinham ouvido. Mas eles não pensaram muito nessa idéia, pois assim que a risada parou, eles se levantaram dando um soco na mesa, e dizendo ao mesmo tempo: - Voldemort, você nos paga. Todo o salão olhava para eles espantado, mas eles nem perceberam isso. Harry foi até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e arrastou Mary de lá. Draco que o esperava na porta, pegou a outra mão dela, e os três foram para o escritório de Dumbledore. Sem paciência para lembrar a senha, Harry ordenou que a gárgula abrisse em nome de Gryffindor, ela obedeceu na mesma hora e os dois entraram. Dumbledore que estava sentado em sua mesa espantou-se com a presença deles ali. - Mas, o que vocês... - Temos que decidir sobre Mary agora. Voldemort já sabe quem ela é, nós temos que pro-tege-la. Chame Sírius e Arabella agora. Nós só temos um mês.- Draco falara. - Eu não sei se vocês dois perceberam, mas eu sou um ano mais velha que vocês. Sou eu quem deve protege-los, não o contrário. - Mas quem precisa de proteção é você.- Harry disse com tanta ironia que Mary lhe deu as costas- Que stress. - Olha aqui...- Mary levantou a mão para bater na cara de Harry, mas Draco a segurou. - Dá para vocês pararem?- Draco falava alto- Harry, você não gosta de ser tratado como criança, então porque faz isso com ela? E Mary, você soube de seu primo ontem e já está queren-do bater nele? - Parem de brigar os três.- Dumbledore aflou com firmeza- Voltem para as suas salas co-munais. Amanhã falaremos sobre isso, e não terão aula hoje. - Mas... - Vão. Agora. Os três não tiveram outro remédio a não ser sair. Não falaram nada tôo o percurso até a as-la comunal da Grifinória. Draco entrou com Harry e Mary. Mas a menina preferiu ir para o quarto. - Que tal uma partida de snape explosivo?- Harry deu um sorrisinho - Topo.  
  
Eles passaram o dia inteiro jogando ou conversando sobre o mais novo sentimento de Draco. Harry mais ria do que falava, apesar dela ser um ano mais velha, Harry tratava Mary como uma crianci-nha. Draco ria dos ciúmes de Harry, do medo de perder a "priminha". Mas infelizmente ele tam-bém queria protege-la. Infelizmente porque ele achava que ela não gostaria disso, mas ele não po-dia fazer outra coisa, afinal estava apaixonado. Draco acabou dormindo lá mesmo, foi só transferirem a cama dele para o quarto de Harry e pronto. Mas, eles demoraram muito pra dormir, tiveram medo de outro encontro com Voldemort, mas como não conseguiam mais ficara acordados, Harry conjurou duas poções do sono, e eles ti-veram uma ótima noite. Logo de manhã foram conversar com Sírius e Arabella. Se Dumbledore queria adiar as coisas o problema era dele, eles iam fazer o que era certo, não o que era fácil. Eles contaram sobre a mensagem e a atitude de Dumbledore. Por um instante Harry viu uma expressão de espanto no rosto de Sírius, mas não aconteceu novamente. Eles teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, então foram direto para os jardins. No ca-minho resolveram pregar uma peça em todos, combinaram de arrumar uma briga entre eles, e essa seria uma grande peça. Logo que encontraram Hagrid e os outros eles começaram o teatrinho. Um empurrando o outro. Estavam estudando gaviões-pardais, um tipo de coruja com olhos bem aguçados, mas muito rebelde. - Ai! Sai daqui Potter, você ta irritando minha coruja. - Eu irritando a sua? Você quase derrubou a minha do poleiro. Os dois se olharam como nos tempos as brigas diárias e colocaram as mãos nos bolsos. Hagrid que achou que sabia o que estava acontecendo, foi direto separar os dois. Na hora da tarefa, que era fazer a coruja pegar uma fruta de uma árvore, retornou as desavenças. - Olha por onde guia sua coruja, Malfoy. - Pelo menos eu a guio, você nem consegue tira-la do lugar. - Você não a está guiando. Ela está fugindo de você. - Ninguém fala assim com Draco Malfoy. Todos ficaram em silêncio, indo os grifinórios para o lado de Harry, e os sonserinos para o lado de Draco. Hagrid começou a gaguejara algo para que eles parassem. Harry e Draco olharam-se silenciosamente e sem avisarem, explodiram em gargalhadas. Os alunos que não sabiam de nada, ficaram nos seus lugares sem saber o que fazer. Harry e Draco não conseguiam parar de rir, e Hagrid estava com uma cara super séria. Aí Hermione e Rony, que entenderam tudo o que estava acontecendo, também começaram a rir, e num instante todos estavam rindo. Então Hagrid avisou que a aula acabara e Draco e Harry começaram a serem perseguidos por todos os alunos, que agora se sentiam com cara de idiota. Todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo, mas Draco e Harry aparataram e eles tiveram que se contentar. Harry aparatou na sala da professora Sibila, que tomou um belo de um susto, pois estava escrevendo uma carta, que tratou de esconder rapidamente. Já Draco foi parar na estufa para a aula da professora Sprout. Por mais curioso que Harry estivesse, não haveria jeito de ler o que tinha naquela carta a não ser que ele convencesse a professora. - Professora, o que é aquilo?- disse ele para uma bola de cristal que estava na sala- É a se-nhora lá dentro. - O que? Quer dizer, estou vendo. - A senhora está escrevendo uma carta, ela é para alguém muito especial, é uma carta mui-to importante, e tem um aviso. - Qual?- e recuperando-se do espanto continuou- O que diz. - A senhora deve mostra-la a pessoa sobre quem se fala a carta, ou então morrerá. A professora fez uma cara de espanto tão grande que a deixou com um pouco de rigidez. Harry percebeu que conseguira o que queria, no entanto ele sabia que não sabia quem era a pessoa da carta, mas pelo menos ele conseguira que a professora desistisse de enviar a carta. Harry ficou confuso quando Sibila entregou a carta a ele, enquanto Harry abria a carta, Si-bila arrumava algumas coisas num malão. A professora saiu pela porta e Harry começou a ler a carta.  
  
Mestre,  
  
A menina que você diz querer é mesmo muito boa em adivinhação. Ela é mui-  
  
to inteligente, e estará em Hogsmeade na segunda semana de março. Harry  
  
Potter não poderá ir, nem aquele traidor do Malfoy. Dumbledore vai marcar  
  
uma reunião nesse dia, portanto seu caminho estará livre. Logo irei juntar-me ao senhor. Nada poderá impedi-lo, meu amo. Sua fiel seguidora, Sibila  
  
Imediatamente, os olhos de Harry se encheram de fúria, por isso a professora sempre pre-vira a sua morte, era o que ela desejava. Harry já ia atrás da professora quando ouviu passos dos alunos na escada. - Lamento informar, mais hoje não haverá aula de Adivinhação. Queiram voltar as suas sa-las comunais e fazerem suas lições. - Pra que tanta formalidade Harry?- Rony falou enquanto vinha em sua direção. - A culpa é da sua namorada, falando nisso...Venha comigo Rony. - OK Rony seguiu Harry até a aula de Aritmancia de Hermione, onde Harry pediu a professora Vector, que cedesse a menina por essa aula. Hermione foi até onde Harry e Rony estavam, já ia fa-zer uma objeção quando viu a preocupação nos olhos de Harry. Ele ainda queria pegar Gina, mas ela estava na aula de Poções, e isso seria quase impossível. Apesar da insistência de Rony para que esquecessem Draco, os três se dirigiram até a es-tufa e tiraram Draco de lá. Então Harry e ele trocaram olhares de compreensão, e Hermione e Ro-ny já estavam super chateados. - Vocês vão nos dizer o que aconteceu? - Sim, mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês primeiro.- Harry entregou a carta da Sibila a He-mione- Vá até o corujal e mande uma coruja entregar a carta a Voldemort.- Hermione e Rony to-maram um susto, mas Hermione obedeceu- Rony, vá pedir a Hagrid um daqueles gavião- pardais. - Ta bom. - Nos encontre na sala comunal. Rony se dirigiu para a cabana de Hagrid imediatamente. Era hora de pôr o plano que Dra-co e Harry tramaram em prática. Ambos desaparataram e aparataram na frente de Sibila que estava no hall do castelo.Felizmente não havia ninguém por perto. - Você vai ficar aqui.- Harry dera quase uma ordem - Não vou não.- Sibila apontou uma varinha para eles, ela ainda sabia manejar uma.- Eu vou me juntar ao mestre. - Isso é o que veremos. Estupefaça!- foi Draco quem lançou o feitiço. - Vamos esconde-la.- Harry disse. - Não. Precisamos que ela aja normalmente. - Usar um feitiço de memória? - A Maldição Imperius.- Harry não gostava da idéia, mas consentiu- Imperio! No instante seguinte a professora estava dura e reta como um zumbi. Draco a mandou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, dando as suas aulas normais, mas se chegasse a resposta de Vol-demort, ela deveria mostrar a carta a eles. A professora voltou ao aspecto normal dizendo que tinha uma aula para dar, mas Draco e Harry mandaram-na para o dormitório e avisaram-na, que não daria aula o dia inteiro. Sibila acei-tou, e foi para o seu quarto. Antes de encontrarem Rony e Hermione na sala comunal, eles foram encontrar-se com Sírius, e pediram para que não tivessem que ter ou dar aulas pelo resto dia, pois estavam esgota-dos, além de informar a indisposição da professora Trelanwel. - Ah! O primeiro jogo de Quadribol será nesse fim de semana. Grifinória X Sonserina. Es-pero que estejam prontos. O vencedor vai comandar o baile de inverno no dia do natal. - Obrigado por avisar Sírius.- eles se afastaram dele, e Harry continuou para si mesmo- Me perdoe tio.- uma lágrima singela caiu dos olhos de Harry- É meu dever. Draco e Harry resolveram ir andando para a sala comunal, queriam contar logo o plano deles para os amigos até que ocorreu-lhes uma idéia, e eles rumaram de direção, indo para a bi-blioteca. Chegando lá, eles foram até a sessão proibida procurar um livro sobre as Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis, acharam o que eles procuravam em: As maldições das trevas, e suas características. E foram direto para a sala comunal. Era hora de proteger Mary. - CAPÍTULO DOZE - Terror em Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Quando Harry e Draco chegaram na sala comunal não havia ninguém. Eles deixaram o livro no quarto de Harry e desceram para o jantar. Hermione e Rony estavam na mesa da Grifinória conver-sando. Gina e Marry estavam na mesa da Sonserina, o que eles estranharam. Mas o mais difícil era a escolha que estava na frente deles: sentar com os amigos e contar o plano, ou com as namoradas (no caso de Draco, a menina de quem ele gostava). Decidiram sen-tar com as meninas, afinal Hermione e Rony também estavam namorando. - Caros alunos.- a sala ficou em silêncio absoluto- É um prazer informa-los que se realizar-se-á no próximo fim de semana um baile de quadribol. - O QUE?- todos os alunos se faziam a mesma pergunta, mas foram os gêmeos que fala-ram- Você quer dizer... - Sim senhor Weasley. No dia do natal nós teremos o jogo Grifinória X Sonserina para abrir o campeonato de quadribol, e logo depois nós teremos uma competição no próprio campo. Serão soltados vários balaços e pomos de ouro, e cada casa escolherá cinco duplas de batedor e apanhador para serem as suas representantes, a casa que apanhar mais pomos de ouro levará 100 pontos. - CEM PONTOS?- quase todos alunos haviam gritado. - Isso mesmo.- Dumbledore sorriu, mas Harry achava que tinha algo de maligno nele- No entanto... As duplas deverão ser de um menino e uma menina, não importa o ano. - Dumbledore...- era Sírius que o chamava com um rosto de preocupação- Precisamos con-versar. Sírius e Dumbledore saíam do salão, enquanto Harry os acompanhava com os olhos. A maioria das pessoas não percebeu, no entanto, alguns minutos depois sua visão começou a girar, sua cicatriz a doer, e ouviu bem no fundo a voz de Sírius: - Como você o enganou? Como entrou aqui Pedro? PEDRO! Harry se levantou de onde caíra, seus olhos faiscavam de fúria, ele andou na direção que Dumbledore e seu padrinho saíram. Havia várias pessoas em sua frente, mas ele passava sem difi-culdade. Ouviu os gritos de Rony e Hermione que tentavam chegar até ele. Sem saber porque, Harry se sentiu flutuar, seus cabelos estavam voando desordenamente, uma fúria incontrolável se apossava dele. Harry sentiu Draco, Melany e Cho Chang fazerem a mesma coisa, mas não sentiu Mary. Ele assustou-se e virou-se para trás, Melany estava desacor-dada no chão. Harry sentiu ainda mais fúria em seu ser, olhou para Rony e Hermione, como se ordenan-do que agissem. Deu certo. Ele voltou-se para a porta do salão, e como um relâmpago se sentiu ser guiado pelos corredores em grande velocidade. Harry sabia que os outros herdeiros estavam atrás dele, então ele viu um corpo no chão: Sírius. - TIO!- Harry olhava o corpo desacordado do padrinho, uma lágrima rolou-lhe pelo rosto- Melany. Enfermaria, já! Harry viu o corpo de seu tio ser levado por Melany, só então percebeu que estavam diante do escritório de Dumbledore, cuja porta estava aberta. Harry juntou as peças mentalmente, o desin-teresse de Dumbledore, seu brilho no olhar, o sorriso malicioso, a preocupação o tio, tudo se en- caixava. - Cho. Chame a Arabella Figg agora. Seja rápida.- Cho assentiu com a cabeça e desapara-tou- Draco, se você estiver disposto, entre. Senão...- outra lágrima caiu- Cuide de Melany. Harry abaixou a cabeça quando ouviu Draco dizer que ia entrar, e murmurou um baixo desculpe. Quando Draco leu a mente de Harry, já era tarde. Harry havia lhe lançado um feitiço estuporante, e ele estava inconsciente nos braços de Harry, que o colocou no chão. - Eu fiz o possível para salvar meus amigos. Que você cuide deles. Harry não sabia porque dizia aquilo, mas tinha algum motivo para faze- lo. Levantou-se e aparatou no meio do escritório de Dumbledore, embaixo da gaiola de Fawkes estava uma visão de-primente: Dumbledore estava mais careca do que o habitual, ele estava caído e desacordado, apa-rência de Dumbledore era de um velho com mais de quinhentos anos,. Um frio lhe percorreu a es-pinha, atrás dele estava Pedro Petigrew lhe apontando uma varinha. Novamente Harry se sentiu coberto por uma luz dourada, seus olhos faiscavam, ele tinha uma voz grave e decidida quando se dirigiu a Petigrew: - Então o rato perdeu o medo. Um traidor é sempre traidor, não? Como Dumbledore caiu na sua? Pra que perguntar? Você entrou com o dementador, escondeu-se, e depois de estuporar Dumbledore, lançou um feitiço de memória em Snape. Harry virou-se de repente, parecia ter dobrado de tamanho, seus olhos agora brilhavam de maldade. Pedro encolheu-se como o rato que era, mas de repente ergueu-se novamente, encarou os olhos de Harry e deu um breve sorriso. - Depois formulei a poção polissuco e estou desde aquele dia como diretor de Hogwarts. Você não sabia, mas desconfiava. Agora isso não faz diferença, eu vou te matar, e ninguém des-confiará de Dumbledore. No começo meu senhor vai se irritar, mas depois verá o bem que fiz a ele. Adeus Harry Potter. - É cedo pra dizer. Dois raios iluminaram o escritório, Fawkes começou a cantar, mas nada adiantava. Harry parecia cada vez mais cansado, e Pedro mais confiante, o raio dourado de Harry começou a fra-quejar, e ele estava quase sem visão, o raio negro de Pedro se tornou mais forte e Harry sentiu-se cair, mas na mesma hora o raio de Pedro cessou, o pouco que Harry conseguiu ver foi Draco na porta e Pedro caído. Então uma escuridão o encobriu, e ele desmaiou.  
  
Harry se levantou assustado, era uma manhã linda lá fora, não havia ninguém na enfermaria, só ele e Sírius que estava na cama ao lado. Nem sinal d Madame Pomfrey, mas ele viu um vulto em outra cama rodeada pela cortina. Levantou-se, pegou os óculos e foi em direção a cama onde o vulto estava. Ele ainda esta-va cansado, mas com um movimento só abriu a cortina. Ele levou um susto, Melany estava desa-cordada e branca. Ao seu lado um menino de cabelos loiros dormia um sono agitado, e de vez em quando pronunciava o nome de Harry, até que também acordou de repente como se estivesse com falta de ar. Draco não devia enxergar nada, pois olhava de um lado para o outro sem emitir um som, ou fazer um gesto. Harry ficou mais preocupado quando reparou que os olhos de Draco estavam brancos, e que ele tinha uma expressão de terror em seu rosto. - Draco, você está bem?- Draco olhou para o lado que Harry estava, e lágrimas começaram a cair- Calma Draco, o que foi? - Eu estou cego Harry, só isso, eu estou CEGO.- as lágrimas aumentaram e Draco abaixou a cabeça- Eu perdi minha vida Harry. Porque? Porque o Pedro tinha que e recuperar e me atacar pelas costas, porque? Harry sentiu seus olhos arderem e sem pensar gritou com toda a força. Melany, Sírius e Draco se assustaram, Harry também estava cego, mas de ódio. Harry segurou em Draco e aparatou na câmara de Gryffindor. - Gryffindor. Peço-lhe de todo o meu coração, dê-me o poder que está guardado, pára que eu possa devolver a meu amigo a visão. Prometo que quem fez isso, pagará com a vida, nem que para isso, eu perca a minha. Imediatamente os olhos de Draco voltaram ao normal, ele recuperou a visão, olhou para o lado e quase deu um grito, Harry estava caído de quatro, ele parecia um fantasma, mas sustentava um sorriso no rosto. - HARRY! - Você recuperou a visão, tenho que cumprir minha parte.- e Harry se transformou num tipo de sombra e saiu pela porta da câmara. - NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! A culpa é minha.- Draco se pôs a chorar e a gritar raivosamente. - Draco, o que aconteceu?- era Sírius que tinha acabado de chegar. - Ele se foi. Meu único amig....- a voz de Draco era serena e seu rosto retomou a odiosa feição que ele sempre mantivera ao olhar para Sírius- O idiota do Potter se foi. Não há mais chan-ces. Voldemort venceu, e todos nós estamos jurados de morte.- um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Draco- Eu vou esperar que tudo aconteça, e enfim... Morrerei dignamente. Ouviram-se grandes estrondos em todo o castelo, as câmaras se fechavam, com um gesto Draco transportou Sírius para a enfermaria, que começou a chamar por ele. Houve um silêncio cor-tante, e a voz de Draco foi ouvida nos quatros cantos de Hogwarts: - A paz acabou. O herdeiro de Gryffindor foi vencido. Os quatro herdeiros estão separa-dos, e a paz nunca mais voltará. Hogwrts está acabada. O castelo todo entrou em pânico, gritos ecoaram, houve correria em todos os corredores, nem mesmo os professores conseguiam conter a fúria dos alunos, Dumbledore que se recuperava ainda, falou somente algumas frases para que os alunos se calassem: - A esperança persiste, pois Harry não foi vencido, e os herdeiros ainda vivem. A paz acabou, mas a esperança não.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO TREZE - O Melhor Natal  
  
  
  
Harry não sabia onde deveria procurar Pedro. Ele nem acreditava em sua aparência, mas sabia que cumpriria sua promessa. No fundo ele estava feliz por ter dado a visão a Draco, ele nunca se arre-penderia se seu maior amigo, quase um irmão, ficasse cego graças a um inconseqüente como aque-le traidor. Mas Pedro iria pagar por tudo que fizera, ele ia pagar. Harry resolveu procurar onde tudo havia começado: o cemitério. Ele sabia que era o mais provável, pois aquilo não era uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde, e Voldemort nunca se escon-deria, ele agora tinha seu poder de volta, e com certeza adoraria matar seu único e maior inimigo: Harry. Dumbledore podia ser um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, afinal, ele já conseguira derrotar um grande bruxo das trevas, mas Voldemort não tinha mais medo dele, Dumbledore era passado, e só quem poderia ser uma ameaça para o Lord das Trevas era ele próprio. Dumbledore não ousara enfrentar Voldemort durante todo o tempo em que ele estava fra-co, nem depois de saber que Voldemort ressurgira e que deveria estar no mesmo lugar, talvez ele não fosse capaz de matar Voldemort, talvez confiasse em Harry, ou simplesmente fugia da verda-de, que ele já não tinha forças para vencer alguém, nem mesmo Pedro. Harry nem percebeu que estava sobre o cemitério, talvez Voldemort soubesse onde ele es-tava, mas com certeza Harry não iria se distrair do seu objetivo. Então ele viu o traidor ali, saindo da casa velha, na certa para outra missão. Podia ser uma armadilha, mas Harry o faria pagar por Sírius, Draco, seus pais e seu avô. Pedro teria a sua setença. Harry voou para cima daquela figura deprimente, tirou uma varinha de seu bolso, e mirou-o, mas algo o impediu de lançar a maldição, ele não conseguia, ele não era um ser frio, ele era ape-nas alguém revoltado. Se o matasse, com certeza se tornaria igual ou pior que ele. Ele sentiu seu corpo voltar ao normal, mas ainda podia voar, num gesto preventivo, estu-porou Pedro e o agarrou. Era tão fácil que Harry achou ter sido de propósito, mas Pedro estava em suas mãos, e ele não queria que Pedro passasse perto de Hogwarts, então ele levou-o para o único lugar seguro para Pedro e que não era Azkaban: o Ministério. Mas havia um pequeno problema que Harry tinha esquecido: ele não sabia onde era o mi-nistério. Mas com certeza a Sra. Weasley sabia. Mas como ele iria na casa dela carregando um bru-xo das trevas? Ele não podia arriscar, teria que encontrar o ministério sozinho, até que uma idéia veio em sua mente. - O Nôitibus!- Harry estendeu a varinha e logo o Nôitibus apareceu- Pode me ajudar La-lau? Eu preciso ir ao Ministério, espero que você possa me levar. - Claro Harry, venha, entre. E seu amigo? - É um presentinho para o ministro.- Harry pegou a varinha de Pedro, e conjurou cordas que rapidamente amarraram Pedro- Bem, espero que você seja rápido. - Não se preocupe, eu serei. Em um instante o Nôitibus parava diante de um prédio abandonado, no centro de Londres, Harry achava meio óbvio, mas estava mais preocupado em entregar seu "presente", do que se preocupar com o Ministério. E entrou. Era tudo diferente lá dentro, bruxos corriam de todos o laos para todos os lados, como numa maratona maluca. Haviam milhares de portas, e Harry não seria capaz de pedir informações a nenhum dos bruxos. Então pensou o quanto fora burro, simplesmente pensou no Sr. Weasley e aparatou em frente ao próprio. - Harry! O que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar em Hogwarts, e perigoso e... Quem é... - Um presente pra você. Pedro Petigrew em carne, osso e mão de metal. - Mas como? - Não se preocupe com isso, apenas avise Dumbledore e julgue-o. Mas ele não deverá ir para Azkaban. Uma vez os dementadores o ajudaram, e com certeza o farão de novo. - OK Harry. Mas você vai agora pra Hogwarts, e quando o julgar-mos, você estará presen-te. Agora vá. Dumbledore está te esperando. - Eu posso te pedir algo antes? - Diga Harry. - Tire os dementadores do controle de Azkaban. Coloque os gigantes lá. A qualquer mo-mento Voldemort pedirá a seus seguidores que libertem os prisioneiros ,e eles o farão. - Pode deixar Harry. Agora vá. Na mesma hora Harry desaparatou, não havia mais o que fazer, e seu dever havia cumpri-do, tudo o que ele queria era deitar na sua cama e dormir. Com certeza ainda havia muito o que fazer, mas por enquanto ele só queria descansar.  
  
Harry aparatou no seu quarto, e Rony foi correndo até ele. Harry pediu pra não lhe pedir explica-ções, pois o que ele queria era dormir, mas não pôde acreditar quando Rony lhe contou que Draco havia se prendido na câmara de Gryffindor, e não tinha esperanças, e tudo por culpa dele. Harry não deixou Rony continuar, pois aparatou na câmara, onde encontrou Draco caído. Harry temeu pelo pior, mas não era isso. Ele tinha se esgotado de tanto chorar, e acabou caindo no sono. Harry sorriu, e como um irmão, deu um breve cafuné em Draco. Era um gesto simples, mas Draco demonstrou um sorriso e todas as câmaras foram reabertas. - Draco.- Draco acabara de abrir os olhos- O poder não depende de um herdeiro, mas sim de todos. Se qualquer um de nós perde a esperança, todos perdemos nossos poderes, e tudo se to-rna trevas. Mas se confiarmos na esperança e em nós mesmos, nada nos deterá. - Me desculpe Harry. - Já que você falou nisso, poderia me levar para cama? Prender o Pedro me esgotou. Mas para a minha cama, não para a enfermaria. Draco riu da cara de suplica de Harry, e concordou com a cabeça. No mesmo instante Har-ry caiu no chão inconsciente. Draco, estava sorrindo, mas rapidamente levou Harry para a cama dele, e antes de sair de lá murmurou um breve: Boa noite irmãozinho. Harry acordou no outro dia com grandes gritos de surpresa e alegria, ele nem percebera que já era natal. Tateou a mesinha ao lado em busca dos seus óculos, e quando os colocou, viu uma montanha de presentes na sua cama. Quando olhou para o lado viu Bichento o olhando delicadamente, lembrou-se do que acon-tecera no passado e pegou o gato no colo. Harry nem podia acreditar que o pai dele estava ali, pas-sando um natal com ele. - Feliz natal pai. Você pode chamar Sírius? Eu preciso falar com ele. Tiago nem esperou e saltou do colo de Harry. Era incrível que Tiago estivesse junto com ele depois de tantos anos achando que seu pai tinha morrido. Harry achou melhor deixar algumas coisas pra lá e começou a abrir os presentes. De sua tia Arabella ele ganhou um pequeno livro de animagia. De Sírius ele ganhou um conjunto de acessórios para a vassoura. Dos gêmeos uma caixa de novos prega-peças. Da namora-da uma foto dos dois. De Rony e Hermione um caderno com tudo que havia caído nos dias que ele havia faltado, provavelmente fora idéia de Hermione. Da Sra. Weasley um novo suéter verde. Ha-grid lhe mandou uma travessa de bolinhos que ele não arriscou-se em comer. Mas os que ele mais gostou foram os presentes de Draco, Dumbledore, Tiago e Mary. Dra-co deu para ele um troféu mágico onde era escrito e reescrito: O melhor e maior amigo, duelista, her-deiro, apanhador, irmão e homem. Harry quase morreu de rir quando viu o que estava escrito. No mes-mo momento Draco aparatou sentado ao lado de Harry com um grande sorriso no rosto e algo entre as mãos. - Feliz natal Harry. Vejo que já abriu meu presente, não? Eu também já abri o seu.- Draco mostrou uma bola de cristal que estava em sua mão, onde havia o castelo de Hogwarts e a neve não parava de cair- Muito bonito. - Feito sob encomenda. - Fico lisonjeado. Os dois começaram a rir, mas logo todos os amigos estavam ali. Hermione, Rony, Mary, Sírius, Arabella, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ginae Tiago. Todos traziam algo nas mãos. - Pai, eu disse pra trazer o Sírius, não o meu fã clube. - Como é que é?- Sírius perguntava num tom gozador, mas sua expressão era de surpresa. - Ta falando do meu pai ou do fã clube? - Dos dois.- Arabella disse. - Bem... Meu pai é o Bichento, e vocês parecem meu fã clube, vivem preocupados comigo. - SEU PAI O BICHENTO?- Rony, Gina e Hermione gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - Então você já voltou ao passado? - Sim, tio. - Pois bem. Agora acho que nós podemos retransformá-lo. Mas primeiro o que é isso?- todos mostraram uma bola de cristal igual a de Draco.- O senhor pode me explicar? - Bem... Achei que vocês iam gostar. - Você não disse que foi feito sob encomenda?- Draco o olhava com um sorrisono rosto e uma expressão de raiva.- Hein, Potter? - Gente... Que tempestade por terem recebido presentes iguais. Meu Deus. Agora posso abrir os outros presentes? Harry começou a abrir os outros presentes. Primeiro o de Mary, era uma miniatura dele mesmo em cima de uma vassoura. O de Dumbledore era um medalhão de Hogwarts, mas com os quatro animais que representam as casas juntos. O de Tiago era sem sombra de dúvida o melhor, era uma foto dele, Tiago e Lílian juntos, em frente a Hogwarts.No entanto o melhor da foto era, que atrás dela havia rabiscado uma mensagem.  
  
Não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre juntos.Pois o amor nunca separa as pessoas, e nós o amamos. Sempre estaremos aqui, nunca te abandonaremos meu filho. Nós prometemos.  
  
Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Harry, era uma coisa tão especial para ele ter algo assim de seus pais, o que ele não acreditava era que seu pai depois de tantos anos estava vivo, ma condenado a ser um gato. - Filho, para com isso. Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para de onde tinha saído a voz. Era Bichento. Harry não se conteu e correu para abraçar seu pai. Um gato, mas era seu pai. De repente os dois foram trans-portados para a câmara de Gryffindor. Nem um dos dois sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas de repente uma figura apareceu na frente deles. - Meus filhos, vocês têm esperanças. Aqui está um livro que vai ajuda- los. Acreditem. O amor é maior que qualquer feitiço.- era o próprio Gryffindo que entregava um livro a Harry. Mal Harry segurou o livro, Gryffindor desapareceu. Harry iria tentar o que precisasse para trazer Tiago de volta. Abriu o livro, e no índice achou o feitiço que precisava: Como retirar um feitiço irrecuperável. Abriu na página indicada e viu que era muito fácil de fazer. O feitiço tinha que ser feito por um parente da pessoa, no caso ele, tinha que ter um grande poder, e precisava ser feito no dia do natal. Não havia nada que o impedisse de fazer o feitiço, a não ser um pequeno aviso: a pessoa que fizer o feitiço deve ter certeza do seu triunfo, senão haverá resultados inimagináveis e intermináveis. Harry tinha medo de que sua certeza não fosse tão certa e piorasse o estado de seu pai. Mas Tiago ronronou e subiu numa mesa, abaixando a cabeça. Harry sabia que seu pai queria que ele fizesse o feitiço. Ele confiava em Harry, e Harry não iria desaponta-lo. - Tudo bem pai. Eu vou te fazer voltar ao normal. Eu prometo.- Harry tinha um olhar determinado, ele falou com voz firme o feitiço- Reversus fíndales. A câmara foi envolvida por uma densa neblina, Harry não sabia o que acontecia mas agora temia por seu pai. Então a neblina começou a se dissipar, e Harry avistou um vulto de um homem caminhando em sua direção. Harry ainda não sabia se o feitiço dera certo, mas quando ele viu o ca-belo despenteado, não teve dúvidas e correu ao encontro de seu pai. Eles se abraçaram com força, e voltaram num passe de mágica para o quarto, onde todos se assustaram ao ver em carne e osso Tiago Potter. - Aqui está o meu melhor presente de Natal. Todos abraçaram Tiago, e logo estavam todos conversando animadamente sobre todas as coisas que os marotos fizeram. Tantoa velha como a nova geração. Já que Tiago batiou Draco, Gi-na, Mary, Harry, Rony e Hermione, os novos marotos. - Harry, eu te trouxe esse presente... Tiago? - Quer dizer que Severo assumiu seu papel de tio? Que bom. - Mas o que você faz aqui? Você não estava morto? - Talvez sim, talvez não.- Tiago deu uma gostosa risada da cara de Snape- Mas eu estou aqui. E Harry vai adorar receber seu presente. - Bem... Aqui está Harry. Agora preciso ir. Tchau.- e saiu ainda espantado. - Um estojo de poções. Essa eu não acredito. Aposto que é pra gente não pegar mais do dele. Todos riram, e Dumbledore disse: - É melhor irmos. Hoje tem o jogo e o baile de quadribol. E todos vocês vão participar. Dumbledore, Sírius, Arabella, Hagrid e Tiago saíram do quarto, enquanto os novos ma-rotos conversavam sobre o baile e o jogo. Mas sem dúvida nenhuma esse tinha sido o melhor Natal que Harry já passara em toda a sua vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO CATORZE - O Ataque  
  
  
  
O jogo transcorreu calmamente, Rony defendeu muito bem os aros, o jogo terminou quando Harry com sua vassoura nova pegou o pomo, ficando: Grifinória 300, Sonserina 50. No baile, que de baile não tinha nada, a Grifinória também ganhou, mas foi por pouco. Mary e Jorge pegaram dois pomos, Gina e Harry quatro, Rony e Hermione um, e Fred e Parvati um. Draco pegou quatro fazendo para com Pansy, a Sonerina perdeu por um pomo. Tiago se tornou professor de duelos, assim Harry e Draco tiveram menos trabalho. Na pri-meira semana de Março houve uma visita a Hogsmeade. Draco e Mary já estavam namorando e eles já não se lembravam da ameaça de Voldemort. No entanto quando Draco e Mary foram passear em Hogsmeade, e deixaram os outros no Três Vassouras, Voldemort e vários comensais apareceram para pega-la. Draco tentou de todas as formas possíveis evitar que eles a levassem, mas foi vítima de um feitiço paralisador. Só conseguiu chamar Harry por telepatia. Quando Harry chegou Voldemort já tinha levado Mary e Draco estava desmaiado. Harry o fez levantar para explicar o que aconteceu, mas a única coisa que Draco dizia era que a culpa era dele. Harry então leu a mente de Draco e descobriu tudo. - Rony chame meu pai e meu tio, rápido. Hermione, fale com a Prof ª. McGonagal para levar todos os estudantes daqui agora.- quando seus amigos se foram, Harry deu a Gina uma varinha- Era da minha mãe. Ela pediu para dá- la a pessoa que eu mais amasse, e estou fazendo o que ela me pediu. Vá para o castelo. Por favor. Gina deu um longo beijo em Harry e o deixou sozinho com Draco. Harry pegou um livro que trazia no bolso e começou a procurar alguma coisa nele. Draco que não entendi a atitude de Harry, ia falar alguma coisa quando viu sobre o que e o livro, animagia. - Você sabe onde ela está, não?- Harry assentiu com a cabeça, ainda lendo o livro- Então vamos dar um jeito logo nisso. - Aqui está. Assim vai ser mais rápido. É esse feitiço que eu vou fazer em mim e depois você faz em você, ta bom? - Tá, mas anda logo. - Animagus Modifics. Harry começou a tomar a forma de um lindo cavalo branco. Logo em seguida Draco fez o mesmo feitiço, e se transformou em um pássaro cinza.Tiago e Sírius pareciam saber exatamente o que Harry estava tramando, pois apareceram na sua forma animal. Harry começou a cavalgar até a uma montanha além da floresta próxima a Casa dos Gri-tos.Draco, Tiago e Sírius o seguiram. Havia uma enorme caverna lá e Harry voltou a sua forma real, assim como os outros. - É aqui. Ele está nos esperando aí dentro. - Então vamos entrar. - Pai... Me desculpe mas eu queria que você ficasse aqui fora. Voldemort não sabe que está vivo, se a coisa ficar muito ruim, aí você entra. - Tudo bem Harry. Eu confio em você. - Então vamos.- Sírius disse. A caverna era muito escura, nada que um lumus não resolvesse. Com certeza Voldemort estava arrumando uma armadilha para eles, mas eles estavam prontos para o que quer que fosse.  
  
De repente várias velas foram acesas, e todos puderam ver Mary desmaiada no centro da caverna, acorrentada ao lado de um caldeirão onde uma figura horrível estava esperando-os. Vol-demort tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, mas ele não durou muito tempo. - Volemort devolva minha prima e você poderá se render. - Potter... O que é isso? Eu tenho as cartas na mão e você me dá ordens? E você não pode-rá fazer nada, nem esse traidor. Ela me dará seu poder de bom grado, e eu me tornarei o mais forte de todos. - E posso saber como fará isso? - Ora, as pessoas que ela mais ma estão aqui, e com certeza ela fará tudo para que vocês não sofram. - Acontece que quem vai sofrer é você Voldemort. - Vamos ver Potter. Raios saíram das duas varinhas, e um grande estrondo percorreu a caverna, era lógico que as duas varinhas não produziriam efeito maior que o da última vez,mas isso aconteceu. Pois Sírius e Draco apontaram as varinhas para Voldemort e lançaram a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Voldemort começou a fraquejar, suas pernas começaram a ceder, seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto, e uma expressão de dor dominou seu rosto. Mas algo explodiu e tirou a atenção dos três, aproveitando-se disso, Voldemort que já estava muito fraco, atirou a maldição Cruciatus em Harry e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Harry se contorcia de dor e não parava de gritar desesperado. A dor era mais forte que das ou-tras vezes, parecia que ele estava sendo pisado ou esmagado por milhões de espinhos e facas. Era uma dor incontrolável e violenta. Enquanto Draco ajudava Harry a se levantar e a fazer a sensação horrível passar, Sírius liber-tou Mary. Draco e Sírius aparataram do lado de fora da caverna. Quando Tiago viu o estado de Harry, sujo, e com as vestes rasgadas, ele quase teve um treco. Parecia que as facas haviam mesmo perfurado Harry, pois ele estava cheio de marcas e em alguns lugares havia muito sangue. Os cinco voltaram para o castelo, e apesar dos protestos de Harry, foram parar na enfermaria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- CAPÍTULO QUINZE - O Recomeço  
  
  
  
Harry e Mary ficaram lá mais ou menos duas semanas, graças a Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore não deixou de recrimina-los, inclusive Tiago e Sírius, por terem tomado tal atitude. Mas de qual-quer forma, no final acabou elogiando a batalha e coragem deles. Os exames finais eles puderam pular, mas os N.O.M.s ele foi obrigado a fazer. Apesar de não saber muita coisa por causa das batalhas constantes, ele se saiu muito bem, e o caderno de Her-mione lhe foi muito útil. Ele já estava no Expresso de Hogwarts voltando para casa, mas pela primeira vez ele estava feliz por isso. Afinal finalmente iria morar com seu pai, seu tio, sua tia e prima, e para melhorar com Draco. A mãe de Draco havia sido condenada pelo Ministério, e ele não tinha nem um outro parente, por isso o Ministro deixou-o ficar com os Potters, ou seja, com ele mesmo. Arabella morava em uma grande casa em Londres, e eles ficariam por lá. Depois do seqüestro de Mary, Pedro foi julgado e condenado a 50 anos de prisão. Os dementa-dores foram expulsos de Azkaban, e se aliaram aos comensais, como já era de se esperar. A Grifi-nória venceu o campeonato de casas e de quadribol, seguido bem de perto pela Sonserina. Na ver-dade elas estavam empatadas, mas Draco, Harry e Mary ganharam 50 pontos cada, deixando a Gri-finória na frente. Todos os herdeiros renunciaram ao cargo de monitor que foi reposto aos seus antigos donos. Percy foi promovido a chefe de Assuntos internacionais, e ia se casar com Penélope em Julho. Ro-ny estava doido pra noivar com Hermione, mas ele e Gina não pensavam nisso ainda. Tinham acabado de chegar na nova casa quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa muito impor-tante, ele não sabia se deveria contar pra seu pai, mas com certeza contaria para Draco quando es-tivessem no quarto deles. A casa era enorme, mas muito bonita. Arabella resolveu preparar a comida enquanto Sírius e Tiago arrumavam as coisas deles. Harry achou a hora perfeita para conversar com Draco e o cha-mou para o quarto. - Draco, me diz só uma coisa. Eu não sei porque mas tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa história toda. - O que foi Harry? - Quando eu contei para Dumbledore que Voldemort tinha conseguido o meu sangue e que podai me tocar sem sentir nada, um brilho apareceu nos olhos deles. Mas se ele não estava do-minado por nenhuma maldição, e era ele mesmo, porque aquilo aconteceu? - Eu não sei Harry, mas com certeza nós vamos descobrir quando voltarmos a Hogwrts, disso você pode ter certeza. Mas por enquanto vamos aproveitar o pouco descanso a que nós temos di-reito e esquece Voldemort. "Você acabou de encontrar seu pai, que achava que estava morto, eu encontrei um família de verdade com vocês, e Voldemort está bastante fraco. Deixemos que as coisas fluam por si só, e aproveitemos o que nos foi permitido desfrutar agora: a paz, o amor, a amizade e a felicidade." - Você tem razão. Não sabemos até quando isso vai durar, então devemos aproveitar. Harry e Draco passaram o resto do dia jogando snape explosivo, e ajudando Sírius e Tiago a arrumar as coisas, a paz reinava por enquanto, mas muito ainda viria, e eles tinham que aproveitar. 


End file.
